After the Dark
by onmydeathbed
Summary: She had killed an unimaginable amount of people before, why was he so different? She couldn't bring herself to do it. But, her decision to not end his life only almost ended hers. She gave him a chance to live, now it was his turn to show her there is much more to life than death. Stiles/OC, post-s4 in replacement of s5, rating is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to this story, which is in replacement of season 5, there are new villains and new characters, enjoy.

* * *

 **Amber's faceclaim is Lily Collins circa 2011, (Abduction)**

 **Also, Derek Hale will be joining us in this story, because I miss him too much.**

Stiles and Amber's relationship will be slow-burn and quite angst-full, Amber has a lot of things going on as you'll learn, she doesn't quite know how to comprehend her emotions, but no spoilers, of course.

There is a polyvore collection dedicated to this story, my user name is thefaeriehuntress, there are a lot of tie-ins and clothing visuals there!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Teen Wolf of course, only my OC's.

* * *

 **After the Dark: Prologue**

* * *

Stiles walked through the petite dim tunnel leading to the school, he had promised his best friend, Scott, that they'd meet there at night to discuss plans for the new school year, in terms of Scott's beta, Liam. Stiles was running early, for a change, it was so different now, after everything they'd been through it finally felt somewhat normal. Malia had broken up with him prior to school starting, she was worried she wasn't going to be a senior, the stress got to her, it took a while for Stiles to move on, but he decided that he wasn't going to hold onto the past like that. Stiles thought about getting back together with her, she did end up being allegeable to be a senior, but he thought about how much he liked her, even comparing it to his long term crush on Lydia, he decided that they'd just be friends, it was for the best. He didn't want to get attached to anyone anymore, especially after seeing Scott loose Allison.

So, it felt somewhat normal, not entirely normal. Since the supernatural activity died down a little, Stiles felt like someone was watching him all the time, he had told Scott, but his friend shrugged it off, said he just wasn't used to living without the typical murder cases here or there.

A shadow emerged from the light at the end of the tunnel, the shadow became a figure, and the unrecognizable figure became an unrecognizable girl. She looked young, no older than him, she wore a white and black baseball shirt tucked into a pair of tight, and distressed, black high rise jeans. She was slim, and her long dark blonde hair framed her face. Her eyes didn't glow, she didn't have claws, she just held a pistol, slowly bringing her arm up so the gun met his face.

Stiles stepped back as his heart started to hammer against his chest, the girl began to speak.

"I'm going to need you to run away and disappear for three days, please, you're going to have to trust me—" Stiles thought he saw the gun shake, her voice was strong, but her face showed signs of weakness.

"You're pointing a gun at me—" Stiles paused, hesitant to continue, "It's a little hard to trust you."

"I've been watching you for three months, I've been sent to– kill you—" Her voice shook, breaking the solid façade, "I watched you laugh, cry and feel proper human emotions in a world of inhuman action—" Stiles didn't know how to react, he could feel his nails digging into his palms, "—I can't kill you, I just can't, so you're going to have to run."

"If you were sent to kill me, how will whoever sent you react when they find out I'm not dead?"

"My commission ends in two days, I'm telling you to disappear for three, they'll kill me if they find out—" She paused once again, "—But it—its okay because I deserve to die, I don't expect you to understand, St—"

"Alright, alright I—I trust you." Stiles began to turn around but before he could run off, he heard an ear-piercing sound; he dropped to the ground out of habit, swiveling around when he didn't feel any pain. He saw the girl holding the gun pointed towards her stomach in one hand and clenching her skin and the whites of her t-shirt in the other, blossoming around her hand was a red liquid, clearly blood. She began to let the blood drip onto the ground, forming a small puddle. He was going to ask why she shot herself, but he swallowed the query when she answered it without him questioning.

"I'll heal—I just—need it to look like your blood." Stiles nodded, she spoke once again, "Now, please, run Stiles. You can tell Scott about me and no one else, live out the rest of your life, Promise?"

Nodding, he obeyed the girl, running away from the tunnel and from the school, calling Scott while doing so.

He was shaken up, knowing that the girl basically ended her own life, to save his own. He could've stopped her, but she somehow persuaded him to run. He thought about her dilemma, kill him and kill her, or kill herself and let him live. She chose to kill one person, herself, rather than two people; he didn't even learn her name. She said she deserved to die, but could he really believe that?

* * *

Two days after that night, Stiles decided he would finally come out of his room and go to the Vet to meet Scott and his beta to talk about Liam.

"—The next full moon, he'll stay with me, it's on a Friday night so we can let his Stepfather know we're tutoring him."

"We aren't really tutoring mater—" Three loud noises, gunshots, interrupted the conversation. Dr. Deaton was the first run out of the clinic to investigate, Scott, Stiles and Liam followed. Deaton paused at the mouth of the alleyway next to the car park.

The three caught up and stared at the scene in front of them. The graffiti covered walls were now plastered with blood; a body laid in the fetal position in the corner, Stiles had a feeling he knew exactly whose blood-covered body it was.

"Its her." He whispered to Scott, before starting off towards the body. Once he got close enough, he turned the body over, revealing long hair and a small face connected to a petite body. The girl wore the same jeans as the night he saw her but a blue flannel shirt replaced the bloody baseball tee.

Scott heard the girl's heart pump, "She's alive, how is she still alive?" Dr. Deaton analyzed the body, beneath the flannel shirt, punctured into pale skin was three bullet holes, black veins surrounding them.

"Silver." Deaton said, signaling Scott to carry the body inside.

Once the girl was on the metal table, she began to cry out in pain, Deaton ripped open the buttoned flannel revealing her chest, thankfully covered by a sports bra. Stiles winced as he saw the wounds darken slowly.

"Three silver bullets, how isn't she dead?" Stiles asked, his voice hoarse as a whisper.  
"I couldn't tell you." Deaton said as he analyzed the wounds further, his hands quickly becoming bloodied, his hands drifted to the girls shoulder, where there was no wound, instead there was a large burn scar, in the shape of an O.

"What is that?" Scott spoke, looking at his boss.

"She's been branded, she's an Orphan." Deaton grabbed tweezers from the shelves and began to try and pry out the bullets.

"I thought they were all dead—" Stiles began but was cut off by the girl's cries.

"I'd say she went independent, few do that as they get older." Deaton explained, taking out the first bullet, the skin around the hole began to clear up and heal.

"She's no older than 17." Scott pointed out.

"For an orphan, that's old. They get taken from as young as three months old, they are raised to kill."

"She was sent here to kill me." Stiles told Deaton, realizing the emissary didn't know.

"Then why aren't you dead?" Deaton queried as another bullet was pulled out.

"She—She let me go."

The girl healed quickly after the third bullet was dug out of her skin, her cries became quieter and sweat began to bead on her forehead, she started to whisper, at first it was complete gibberish, then she started to form words and sentences.

"They—They're coming—I couldn't stop them—I'm sorry—I'm so—Tell Der—" She went quiet, her heart stopped beating so fast and her body collapsed, worn out.

"Was she about to say Derek?" Scott questioned, Stiles shrugged while Deaton re-buttoned the girls shirt. Scott's boss began to look at the bullets weirdly, noticing a strange substance in the center of each pellet.

"Lobelia." Deaton whispered, smelling the silver.

"What? What's Lobelia?" Scott asked quickly, Stiles began to pace.

"A type of Flower, an Undine's greatest weakness, like wolfsbane to werewolves or vervain to vampires."

"She's an Undine? " Stiles exclaimed, "Great, what the hell is a—"

"Not just any Undine, if she were only an undine then she'd be dead, silver bullets or not. But, since whoever shot her went out of their way and used silver, they must've known she's a Werewolf, or she could be something else, something immune to silver—" Deaton stopped explaining, his fingers pressing against her wrist, her pulse was slow but she still had one, "I've never seen one in person, it's amazing she's stayed alive this long."

"What the _hell_ is an Undine?"

"What is she?" Scott's best friend asked.

"Potentially one of the most powerful supernatural creatures ever to exist, she's a Hybrid. In particular, she's the crossbreed of an Undine and a Werewolf."

* * *

 **(End of Prologue) Chapter One**

* * *

"Undines, in mythology, is a female spirit or nymph imagined as inhabiting water, invisible to the human eye. In reality, an undine is a powerful creature, which can control water and feeds on animal blood, human too, to stay 'pure'. An Undine and Werewolf Hybrid is possibly the rarest Hybrid of them all, because it's basically a flaw in the genetic coding of a lycanthrope. I've heard the only way this Hybrid can be made is a pregnant Werewolf would have needed to swim and drown or drink and be poisoned in Undine territory, Then, the Undines would have sensed the death and pulled the child out of the dead mother, reviving the child with Undine blood." Deaton explained carefully, his tone of voice sounded unsure, he clearly didn't have experience in this area of the Supernatural.

"They heal with human blood and they can heal humans with Undine blood?" Stiles asked, Deaton nodded, "So, they're like water Vampires?"

"Deaton—Her heart has stopped."

"No, that can't be right—" Deaton rushed towards the girl, feeling her pulse once again. It was missing underneath his fingertips, he lifted her shirt to see where her healed wounds were, but, instead of scar-free pale skin, black veins scattered across her stomach. "Stiles, I'm sorry but—" Deaton grabbed a scalpel and grabbed Stiles hand, before the boy could react, the Emissary cut his palm and threw his hand over the girl's mouth, letting blood drip onto her lips. Deaton opened her mouth with his other hand, the blood now oozing down her throat.

Suddenly, the girl gasped, sitting up while clutching her waist. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth fell open, heavily breathing. Almost as if on cue, the door of the Clinic opened, and in came Derek Hale. Scott and Stiles hadn't seen him for months; honestly they never thought they'd see him again.

"I thought I smelt a rodent running around Beacon Hills." The ex-Alpha eyed the girl, slowing his pace as he approached her. Her eyes shot up at the sound of his voice and she immediately jumped off the table and backed into the corner, her eyes on his.  
"You know her?" Stiles queried as Derek kept walking towards the girl.

"Unfortunately—" When he got close enough, his hand clutched around her small neck, pushing her up against the wall with force. Her face grew solid as he tightened his grip. "Who sent you?"

"I—can't tell—you—" She coughed weakly; the lobelia still in her system.

"Tell me." He pushed harder as if it were possible, her eyes turned from her natural golden to bright green as she winced and gasped for air, and he released slightly to let her speak,

"I can't tell you—because I don't know—" Derek dropped her to the floor.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It's like any other commission, it's anonymous. They give us a name, and we do our job—"

"Who were you sent to kill? Don't you _rats_ have a deadline?" Derek spat; the girl turned her head and made eye contact with Stiles.

"Me, she was sent to kill me." Stiles replied before the girl could, a still expression on his face. He noticed the way the girl's eyes looked frantically at Derek, he could tell she was holding in her emotions.

"He's human and he's innocent—" Derek paused, "and he's still alive, you aren't very good at your job, Amber." _Amber._ Her name is Amber; ironically, her eyes were the same color.

"I didn't kill him, I didn't want to kill him." She admitted, Derek only got angrier.

"She almost just died because of it." Scott pointed out, the girls mouth opened as if she was about to say something, but instead with her free hand she wiped the blood off her lips. Derek took a step back, Amber stayed on the floor, she was weak, and you could tell by how slow her eyes moved from Derek to Stiles.

"You're going to get as far away from Beacon Hills as you can. Got it? You may have given up on your pathetic lifestyle, but I'm not risking anyone's lives on a stupid girl who has a countless amount of people trying to hunt her down."

"I don't have anywhere to go—"

"That's your own fault, you're a Undinthrope, you can protect yourself. You have 24 hours before I kill you myself." He hawked over her, her back slid up the wall, her hands stabilizing herself, Deaton and the two boys stayed silent watching the scene play out.

"I owe Stiles my life, he just saved me—" She paused, nodding at the human boy, "—I can protect him—Him and Scott, the Banshee too—I swear to god I'll protect them—There is darkness coming to Beacon Hills—Something no ones ever seen before—"  
"How can I believe a word that comes out of your mouth? You're a disgrace to your kind."

"I'm the last of my kind—the Undines—they're all dead, all of the Undine-Lycan Hybrids have died—The sire bonds have been broken, if I was sired I'd be dead too—"

"Another reason why you should leave." Derek raged.

Amber nodded, giving in, there was no use fighting with Derek, he had a point, she couldn't bear to see any more people die because of her.

The three others watched as the girl left the clinic, tears begging to drop from her eyes, she kept calm however, she somehow switched her humanity off, a quality that can bite back eventually.

"Derek you have a lot of explaining to do." Scott snickered at his former Alpha.

* * *

 **End of Chapter One**

* * *

A/N: So that's that, at first I was only going to upload the prologue, but I felt like I should include C1 anyway.

If you want more, **please do review**! I have the second chapter already written so if I get a fair amount of reviews wanting it, it'll be up in the next few days!

 **If you haven't already, check out Polyvore for Amber's outfits, the username is thefaeriehuntress!**

Lots of love, thefaeriehuntress. (I change my pen name constantly, I'm very inconsistent)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Please make sure you check the polyvore for the visual on the outfits! I've also added what Elias and Elizabeth (you'll find out who they are in this chapter) look like so please do take a look!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Teen Wolf, only my OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

"How do you know the girl?" Stiles asked, curious, as one should always be.

"She wasn't always one of the Orphans, her name is Amber, I'm sure you already know she's an Undinthrope, they don't have mothers due to the birthing process, but her father supposedly died also because of it. Her father wasn't all there, apparently, he was nearby while her mother died and Amber was born, once he saw what his daughter was he—" Derek paused, to think of a word, but failed, "went out of his mind."

 _Elias and his pregnant wife Elizabeth, spent hours everyday walking through the Beacon Hills woods in the cold months, they knew every tree and every inch of dirt like their own home, however, on this particular day the ill-fated duo found themselves wondering a bit too far off their usual route. It was early morning, a blanket of fog spread across the ground, making it hard to see far ahead. Hours passed and the sun rose up high, Elizabeth, thirsty and exhausted, fell to her knees at a stream of water. It was on a hill, rocks scattered around the water like a protective belt, a small waterfall fed the waterhole, and made Liz crave its contents. She cupped her hands, dipping them into the icy water. She felt her husband's presence not too far off, however the pregnancy partially muted her werewolf powers. After a satisfying sip of water, she felt her wrists get pulled, with a wince she fell deep into the water, underestimating the depth of what she thought was a small pond. The grip from her hand was released, but clasped to her ankle, she was pulled further down. The small amount of air she held in her mouth began to run thin, her lips fell open and water rushed through and down her throat. Her vision became cloudy, her golden eyes burnt from the cold liquid, her pale skin became whiter than ever as she felt herself drift in and out of consciousness once she stopped struggling. The last thing she saw before her vision went dark was a pair of glowing green eyes._

 _Elias heard a splash and ran as quickly as he could towards where his wife once sat, ripples were sent across the watering hole, splashes spilt water onto the moss covered rocks. He narrowed his eyes, seeing a familiar head of brown hair underneath the water, throwing himself forward; he was met with an invisible wall. He felt himself find his inner wolf, and thrashed against the barrier, he was watching his pregnant wife drown, and he couldn't do anything about it. He saw her struggle, and then he saw the last bubbles rise to the top of the water, the movement stopped completely. He screamed and screamed, the water turned red with blood, then he knew exactly what had happened. Elias had heard of Undines before, he knew of their behavior, they usually killed men, rarely women, especially pregnant. They could turn themselves invisible to certain people, and they could kill within seconds. Elias kept screaming against the invisible shield, then he felt it release. Starting forward, he hesitantly approached the water, keeping quiet, he knew the Undines knew of his presence, they had better hearing than werewolves, however, nothing happened. He saw the red in the water disappear, a child rose to the surface. The baby didn't sink; it drifted towards the man, like a sailboat in a steady breeze. Fog fell over the watering hole as the man carefully grabbed the child, being careful not to touch the water with his hands, the child didn't cry. The child was quiet and calm, it was a she. Elias cried out, he lost his wife and somehow his unborn child was now born, months before the due date. She looked perfectly healthy, even had some hair. But, the baby had something on her lips, Elias looked close as the child opened her mouth to yawn, blood lingered on the small tongue of the girl. Furrowing his brows, and wiping his tears to clear his vision, Elias watched as the newborn child widened her eyes, glowing the familiar werewolf color of yellow orange, but then, they turned green. Dropping the child on the soft ground, he flew back._

 _This child was no wolf; this child was a thing of fiction. Elias felt his humanity cave in, he knew what the child was, he had been told of the crossbreeds in haunting stories told to scare little children. Hybrids were monsters; this child was not his daughter._

 _"_ No one really knows what happened to Elias, some say he drowned, others say hunters killed him, and some say he's still alive today, he ran and never looked back. Maybe even waiting for the day he can end his own daughter's life."

"That still doesn't explain how you know her." Stiles pointed out, running a hand through his hair, it was late evening and they were still in the clinic.

"Undines have this power of making things disappear, themselves and their territory. If they want to be found, they can be, that's how they kill. Amber's parents never got lost, the Undines just made their territory appear, making it seem like they were in an unfamiliar place, Elias left his child there, and the Undines didn't want the child, otherwise they wouldn't have disappeared leaving the child there in the middle of the woods." Derek paused to scratch his head, "I was 7, and it was days before a full moon so my mother took me out to practice controlling my senses. Mom was pregnant at the time with Cora, so she stood and watched, a werewolf's powers are muted during pregnancy, so her hearing was out of balance. I heard another heartbeat, and it wasn't my unborn sister's, I ran towards it, and I found a baby girl lying in the dirt, I was so—shocked, it was in the middle of winter, it was so cold out but there was a naked newborn still alive. Long story short, we took her home, and found out what she was that full moon. Peter, 25 at the time, carefully, accessed the memories of the girl, found out what happened. Even when a child is unborn it has memories, Peter was stunned and wanted to keep the child for himself. Hybrids were and are very rare and very powerful, unlike any supernatural creature. If trained properly, they could wipe out entire species of supernaturals. She grew up quickly, Cora was born a few months after we found Amber, at around 12 months the Undinthrope began to speak; we named her Amber, because of her eyes. When she was 6 and she was more powerful than we could ever imagine, she ran away."

"Six? Six years old? At that age I could hardly even form proper sentences—" Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles' comment.  
"Yes, she disappeared completely, the Undine side of Amber got the best of her, I don't know what happened in the years that she was gone, I was 13 then, but by the time she reappeared I was 17. "

"That was when—" Scott began but was cut off by a look from Derek.

"Kate started the fire, yes. It was hours before and Amber appeared, she acted like she never left. I was furious because of that; she was a sister to me. Laura and Cora didn't spend too long trying to get answers out of Amber, but all the eleven year old did was push them away. She was like a completely different person, no longer the little girl I helped raise."

"What happened after the fire?" Scott hesitantly asked.

"I knew she didn't die, Amber didn't feel heat, yet she didn't try to get anyone out, she disappeared again." Derek's face fell solid, squaring his jaw, "I was 21 when I saw her again, and she was in the woods, feeding off a deer. I saw no wolf in Amber, all I saw was an Undine. They're vicious creatures, killing unsuspecting animals while drinking in waterholes, they drink blood and prey on the innocent. She saw me approach her, she was 15, and she looked completely different. She wore all black, her jeans were all torn up and blood dripped down her face. Before I could speak to her, she unzipped her jacket and showed be the brand on her shoulder, the O for Orphan. Then, she disappeared completely out of thin air, just like that. I didn't even hear her run away, the Undines can hide themselves completely, so they make no sound whatsoever. I never saw her in person again until today. She's dangerous, I've been tracking her, and she's killed an unholy amount of people. I don't care if she spared your life Stiles, you aren't to go anywhere near her. There are people trying to hunt her down, and its only a matter of time until the word gets out that she's a Undinthrope, then it'll be the end of her."

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a short but sweet chapter, I wanted you to get some information on Amber's past before I start making her cause some trouble and what not.

 **Please do review!** I always update based on motivation from reviews, I work on lots of stories at once so when I have people wanting more on a particular story, that story goes to the top of my list of priorities! x

 **Also, is anyone wanting Isaac to return to Beacon Hills in this story? If so, please tell me because I'm willing to bring back any characters!**

 **-E**


	3. Chapter 3

**Outfits and more have been posted on the polyvore, thefaeriehuntress!** Do check it out before reading this chapter x

Thankyou so much for the feedback! :-)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Teen Wolf, only my OC/s.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

No matter where and when, Amber was certain that all public restrooms smell the same. It had been ten days since Amber had her encounter with Derek, he basically told her to leave Beacon Hills, to never look back, which she had done many times before, but she always found her way back. When she had got the call commissioning her to kill the Sheriff's son, she was more than happy to go home, but then after doing research she found out that Stiles' friend was a Lycanthrope, and said Lycanthrope knew Derek Hale, very well, they had fought alongside each other and formed a bond. She remembered the way he looked at her the last time she saw him, in the woods when she was only 15. Amber was learning and becoming one with her inner Undine, she learnt how to hunt and feed, she never felt more alive. She learnt how to disappear and reappear, using a pendant that was put on her when she was born. Amber remembered the day she was torn out of her mother, which would be impossible for anyone except for her, she remembered a lot of things she wished she hadn't, especially the look on her birthfather's face when he saw her eyes glow. Amber had always felt like a monster, even when the Hale's took her in, Cora, born soon after Amber, refused to share a room with the 'Sea Wolf Monster'. Behind their parent's and Derek's back, Laura and Cora did experiments on her when she was four. Putting heavy books on Amber submerged in a filled bathtub, forcing Amber to disappear then reappear using the green pendant, pushing her small hand into the fireplace, trying to see how long it'll last before being burnt, by the time she was five she was no longer wanting to stay in that house. She contemplating telling Talia or Derek, but she knew that if she said something the blame would still fall on her. She had overheard Talia and Peter talking about an agency called the Orphans, a group of young people who were trained to kill people, the 5 year old assumed it was evil people, stray wolves and rogue vampires. So, she ran, wanting to become a hero and fight crime, no longer having to be called a monster. She didn't know what she was looking for, so the intelligent five year old followed murder cases, and made friends with Banshees, looking for the next victim.

Eventually, the Orphans found her, there were two leaders, no older than 18, who branded the girl and trained her to fight. She pushed back the Supernatural side of her, locking it away; she pretended to be human and fought. By the age of 7 she was killing adult men. She always thought that the people she was told to kill were evil, but then at 10 years old, she had to kill an elderly lady. The lady begged for her life, swore she did nothing wrong, the girl used her wolf abilites to see if the lady was lying, and she wasn't, her elderly husband watched as little Amber pulled the trigger, and ran. She fall asleep in the woods that night, the young girl cried herself to exhaustion. Amber remembers the burning of the pendant around her neck, and the voices that began to speak in her head, _Child, live out your destiny as the child who's eyes glowed two colors, the Silence will take us now, but you will fight in our name, end them, end them when they come before the innocent die and mothers cry._ Amber woke outside the Hale house that morning, she wanted to tell them what had happened, and what she did all those years, but she couldn't. Then, the fire started and killed the people who found her in the woods all those years ago, only a few survived, she blamed herself for not being faster, she shut off her supernatural strength to become a killer, she only managed to drag Cora out, before she felt the burning of the pendant again. _Goodbye, sweet little Amber._

Amber never felt the pendant burn ever again; instead, the pendants only power was to help the disappearing process. On her own without wearing the pendant, Amber could still disappear, however, her clothes didn't disappear along with her, that meant reappearing naked, which wasn't very good at all, so the pendant helped the girl turn not only herself (and her clothes) invisible, but objects and even blocks of land. After the fire, Amber spent seven years developing her powers and discovering herself, she never returned to the Orphans, instead she did private commissions, through a woman named Braeden who was a mercenary.

The public restroom's mirror was cracked, Amber spent an hour trying to make herself presentable enough, she didn't own a hairbrush, or even a nice pair of jeans. Every single pair she owned stuffed into a trash bag, her makeshift suitcase, were either ripped or stained with blood. She stole a grey shirt and flannel top for a jacket from a clothesline in the yard of a home close to the motel that Amber was staying in and soon to probably be kicked out of, she preferred a cave in the woods anyway. The motelroom she could hardly afford's bathroom didn't have a mirror, or even hot water, so the restroom at the local park became her best friend. Glancing over her, she tucked her dark blonde hair behind her ear, revealing an overly pierced ear, Amber furrowed her brows as she stared at herself. Her natural golden eyes turned bright yellow, and then with a blink, they were bright green. She did this a lot, while talking to herself especially.

"You're not a monster." She whispered, and brought her painted black nails to her mouth, pulling her lips up to reveal her double fangs, one set for her werewolf self and one set for her undine self. Nodding, her eyes shifted back to gold, her extra teeth pulled back into her gums, and she threw her leather bag over her shoulder, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Stiles and Scott spent hours following the incident at the clinic researching different hybrids, focusing on Undinthropes. There was virtually nothing on Amber's kind; it was almost as if she was the only one to ever exist.

It was a school day, things were so quiet. Stiles walked through the busy halls of his high school and made his way to his first class, History.

"Each Undine has a unique power, however there is always a set of powers that all Undines have, the ability to control water, the ability to heal and potentially revive—but they will experience the equal amount of pain in return for using the power, the ability to store memories even from when being born, the ability to withstand any temperature, the ability to become invisible or make objects invisible, and the ability to contact humans or anyone of the supernatural realm with their minds." Scott read the passage on his phone quietly to Kira and Stiles.

"Conversely, if Undines do not feed on blood then their powers will fade eventually. Undines who have not fed in a certain amount of time will completely lose their power, becoming human—"

"Everyone please take your seats, and put away your phones, even you, Mr. McCall." Mr. Yukimura spoke above the noise of teenagers bantering. He then began to write on the board as everyone opened their History books, minutes went by as Kira's father went on about the rise of Hitler. Interrupting, the door of the classroom opened, the seniors stared as the Principal walked in with paper in his hands.

With the principal, stood a girl no older than 17, a girl that Scott and Stiles instantly recognised.

"Goodmorning Seniors, we have a new student joining you today, her name is Amber."

* * *

 **End of C3**

* * *

 **Sorry such a short chapter! The next one is going to be super long, I'm merging two together, so...yeah.**

I hope you liked some more background information regarding what Derek said in the previous chapter, this time in Amber's POV, I'm not going into too much detail just yet, I have a plan and I want to stick with it!

 **I have the next chapter already written up, so if you want it, review!**

Also, if you haven't already, check out the polyvore dedicated to this story! The account name is thefaeriehuntress x

 **-E**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A fairly long chapter because I'm generous, also, please excuse the fact that I don't know anything about American schools due to the fact that I'm Australian :-)

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Goodmorning Seniors, we have a new student with us today, her name is Amber."

The principal paused, looking at the girl, "There isn't any last name here, we'll get that fixed up—" He whispered, "She moved here from—"

"I was homeschooled." She squeaked, nodding her head awkwardly.

Everyone was staring at her, she felt her heart beat faster than ever, she had been living in the shadows for years, the only attention she ever got was from the Hales, even the Orphans believed she was nothing special, just another runaway. Amber had planned on leaving Beacon Hills after being told to by Derek, but she couldn't, for two reasons. One being her pendant was missing, she was wearing it when she was attacked, when she woke up in the clinic, it was missing from her person. The second reason being she wanted to do something right for once, like she had always wanted to do, she believed she owed Stiles her life, for some absurd reason, he healed her with his blood, even if Deaton forced him to do so. When the human boys blood ran in her veins, she never felt more alive. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she had only fed on a human once when she was eight, but nonetheless it made her think. She was given a second chance, she swore that she deserved to die, but there she stood in the doorway of a classroom, living. The human boy she thought of every night since she was commissioned to kill, was sitting staring at her, his mouth fallen open, his eyes wide, his Lycanthrope best friend had a similar expression on his face.

She didn't make eye contact with the two; in fact, she didn't even make eye contact with the Principal. She was anxious and insecure, a trait she owned for as long as she remembered, she wanted to be invisible, and she was good at being invisible. Amber tugged at the sleeves of the stolen flannel she was using as a jacket, only listening to the heavy pace of her racing heart, she didn't hear what the Principal said before he softly nudged her further into the classroom.

The girl kept her head down, ignoring the glares and trying not to hear the judgmental whispers from her new peers. Everyone except for the duo took his or her eyes off Amber, she sat in an empty seat in the far back corner, settling herself down.

The class went by quicker than she could blink, her heart kept with its fast pace, she was certain Scott McCall could hear it, as soon as the bell went the Undinthrope raced out of the room, heading straight for the female toilets. She locked herself in a stall for who knows how long, when the bathroom started to flood with gossiping and female laughs, she knew it was break. After unlocking the door to the cubicle, she threw her hands in her pockets and rushed off to the cafeteria.

* * *

She dashed to an empty table, sitting down suddenly with an exhale. The girl didn't bring any food, cursing herself for it, normally, she ate only one meal a day—it was all she could afford, if not, steal—and an animal every three, but if she was going to spend lunchtimes in the cafeteria, it would be recommended that she actually supplied her own food, or even eat the—by the looks of it–hardly edible food that the school provided. Nevertheless, she sat and stared at her hands, she hadn't realized it but she managed to chip away most of her black nail polish, revealing blood and dirt underneath her long nails, shoving her hands into her leather bag, she fumbled around finding the polish that she stole from the drug store, but being interrupted by a group of boys, no older than 17.

"Sorry, newbie, you're sitting at our table." The tallest one said, he also seemed to be the most confident, clearly the leader of whatever group he belonged to, by the overwhelming smell of sweat and the majority of them being twice her size in length, she guessed they played basketball. Amber awkwardly stood, meeting the tallest one's gaze. _Don't cause a scene,_ She told herself, nodding at the extremely tall boy; she began to walk around the small group. Looking around for another empty table, there didn't seem to be one, then, her powers took over.

 _'_ _The newbie is kind of hot.'_

 _'_ _I can't believe Brent said that about you Kate—'_

 _'_ _Are you going to Carrie's party next Thursday?'_

 _'_ _The new girl hasn't moved an inch in about five minutes.'_

 _'_ _Is she lost?'_

 _'_ _She looks like she slept in her clothes—I'm not sure if I'm digging the hobo look…'_

 _'_ _Is she okay?'_

 _'_ _She looks like she's about to pass out—'_

 _'_ _Her heart is beating like crazy, I can smell her anxiety—Stiles, we should talk to her— I think she's having a panic attack—'_ She recognized the last voice, instantly snapping her out of her daze, her heart was beating faster than before, she stepped back, steadying herself before she ran out the door. She tried so hard to block out her powers while she didn't have the pendant, she didn't know what happened, she was doing so well.

Not being able walk any further, she collapsed against the lockers, clutching her chest, she thought she was strong, she's the most powerful supernatural creature in Beacon Hills and there she was, being weak.

 _"_ _Please don't—kill my wife—" The elderly man begged._

 _"_ _I've done nothing wrong, I pray to God, I'm inno—" The young girl pulled the trigger, closing her eyes as the woman's husband cried out, she ran and never looked back._

She felt her double fangs push out of her gums after the brief flashback, piercing her bottom lip as she bit onto it, her eyes winced shut as she tried not to breathe, nothing could calm her down. Amber's eyes started to burn, as they turned from her natural golden color to bright yellow then green. She heard the heartbeats of students nearby; the smell of adolescence burnt her nose. Unable to bite down any longer, she gasped as four hands shoved her back against the locker. The voices disappeared, her fangs shot back up, and she opened her eyes as they faded back to normal. Her vision was blurred, she hadn't realized that tears were streaming down her face, the hands kept pressing her against the lockers, she blinked to clear her eyesight. She focused on two faces; Stiles Stilinksi and Scott McCall, behind them stood two girls that she also recognized, Lydia Martin the Banshee and Kira Yukimura, the Kitsune.

Amber opened her mouth to speak, unable to form words; the duo's hands pulled her up and into the boy's locker rooms. With a bit more force than intended, Scott pushed her away, she stumbled back and stopped herself before hitting a rack of Lacrosse sticks.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia questioned, Stiles, who had a long-term crush on Banshee, clearly told her everything.

"I—I have nowhere else to go—I want to protect you all—I can—" Amber breathed.

Stiles stood quietly, he wanted to give her a chance, she did spare his life after all.

"We don't need protecting." Kira spoke up, standing next to her boyfriend.

"T—theere's something coming, something that y—you wont be able to prevent, I don't know what it—they are—I know they're call the Silence—"  
"Am I the only one finding it hard to believe her?" Lydia looked around, "From what you all told me—" the strawberry blonde pointed at Stiles, "she spent her entire childhood murdering innocent people."

Amber winced at the comment; she tried so hard to block out those memories, they were slowly flooding back, breaking the seventeen year old one flashback at a time.

"She didn't kill me." Stiles clarified.

"She was sent here to, she accepted the commission—"

"I swear—I swear I'm a different person now—"

"Does Derek know you're still here?" Scott changed the subject, he listened to the Hybrid's heartbeat, she didn't lie when she said that she changed.

"No—Please don't tell him, give me a month—if nothing happens within a month, I swear I'll leave—" She was going to say something about the missing pendant, but no one knew there was such thing, Undines kept the pendants a secret, they didn't want people to know that Undine powers could be uncontrollable, especially for an Undine/Lycanthrope Hybrid.

"Fine, one month, we wont tell Derek but we can't promise he wont find out himself. He probably already knows." Lydia nodded, turning and walking away, her three friends followed leaving the Hybrid alone.

* * *

She spent the rest of the school day in the cubicle, after the panic attack and confrontation, she assumed that her first day of school was over. Amber blocked out most of her powers when she started to accept private comissions, in fear of them taking over her, becoming a real monster, she kept a few, such as the strength, Amber's short, thin body wasn't enough for the responsibility of her powers, so she needed the Werewolf strength, she also kept the power of controlling water, purely for entertainment purposes, and because human bodies were made of virtually a lot of water, so she could instantly kill a man by boiling him, with only her mind, she also kept the power of healing. She did it a lot, actually, ever since her need to be a hero, she went to hospitals, secretly healing the sick, she thought it was the right thing to do, even if it hurt her, a lot.

Amber didn't block out the power of invisibility, but she needed the pendant to use it.

Amber the girl wanted and needed to fit in, she needed to get a job, she had to stop stealing. She was behind on payment for the motel room, and she couldn't just live in a cave, it was dangerous without her vital power.

* * *

So, Amber worked in an overcrowded diner on the side of the highway, where the waitresses wore skirts that didn't cover much. It wasn't hard getting a job with ones of Amber's many fake IDs, saying she's 18, the required age to work there. The girl assumed that working in a place like that could get a young girl like herself a fair amount of money. Amber did receive a fair pay when she was practically a hit man, but she used that money for school fees and for people she owed money to. The diner's uniform consisted of a high-waisted pastel peach tennis skirt, a small back button up, tied at the bottom, and a pink bomber jacket, with the diner's logo at the back. She wore her only other pair of shoes, black heeled boots, and she painted her lips dark red. If she were walking out on the street she would probably look like a prostitute to people, which she assumed that was the look the diner owner wanted to go for. Only a few girls worked at the same time Amber did, the majority of them were young single mothers trying to provide for their children. It was around six, when people started to get off work and the booths became flooded with hungry customers.

* * *

"Death Diner, how ironic." Scott snickered, Stiles standing close behind his friend, they looked into the window of the busy diner, seeing multiple busty women working, then one thin, but fit, girl at a table of all men who looked like they worked in construction.

"Is that her?" Stiles asked, then the girl bent over, reaching across the table to pass a customer a drink, the man on the end seat of the booth brought out his hairy hands, and smacked the girl's behind. Scott felt Stiles trip at the sudden gesture, they still weren't certain if the girl was Amber, but the suspicion was confirmed when the girl quickly turned around, storming off into a room which door said, STAFF ONLY, clearly upset by the man's action.

"Should we go in?" Scott asked his friend, they didn't really have a plan when Liam, Scott's beta, texted saying his friends saw the 'newbie' at the diner, which was supposed to have staff that were of legal age.

"No, I think we should wait until she gets off work, follow her and see where she's staying."

"Do you think she has a den in the woods or something?" Scott questioned, genuinely serious. Stiles opened up his mouth to speak, but then the door of the diner opened, the quick applauding sound of heels against concrete made the duo's eyes shoot up. The girl walked across the road, there was traffic, making it easy to weave through the cars that if they went any slower, they'd stop. Stiles and Scott waited a moment before following her to a motel named, 'Beacon's Corner Bed and Breakfast'. They hid behind a tall hedge, in serious need of clipping, and watched as the girl approached the one story horseshoe shaped inn. There were six rooms, the motel was painted an off white color, the doors were baby pink and needed a paint job. the girl stopped at her room, #2, and fumbled into her leather backpack trying to find her keys. Night was falling; the girl's dark blonde hair reflected the neon pink lights of the motel's half-broken sign.

She paused her fumbling, when she turned around, meeting a short and fairly chubby man, wearing socks with sandals, he was clearly the owner of the motel. Scott turned to Stiles, but Stiles kept watching.

"You're three days late in your payment." He spoke loudly, loud enough so Stiles, who didn't have superhuman hearing, could overhear.

"You're three years late in your motel's maintenance, my shower doesn't work, and my tap runs brown water." She mumbled, Stiles and Scott crawled behind a car, just so Stiles could hear the girl's murmurs.

"I'm going to need you to pay me, now—" The man stepped forward, grabbing Amber's forearm.

"I—I just got off work—payday's tomorrow—"

"—My payday is today, two hundred dollars, in cash."

"I don't have—" The man tightened his grip, Stiles started forward to do God knows what, only to be pulled back by his friend.

The stubby man suddenly pulled himself back; he stumbled and clutched his head.

"What the hell—" He yelled, falling to his knees.

Amber swore she wasn't going to use her powers on the innocent, but she had to get out of that situation. She stopped searing him with her powers, letting herself stumble back, feeling the headache come on, _why are my powers too powerful for me?_

"I'll get you the money—I swear I'll get you the money—" She promised, helping the man up, who continued to grip his head, she softly pushed him into the small reception, closing the door and finding her keys. She rushed inside, changing into a more comfortable outfit, grabbing her second backpack and the trashbag that she kept her clothes in, and made her way outside.

Stiles and Scott turned to eachother and nodded, signaling to follow her.

Amber looked to her left and right; she gripped the clothes bag in her hand and jogged forward, towards the woods. She began to walk when she got to a clearing, looking around her for a stable place to spend the night. She wasn't worried about the cold, because she didn't feel it. She was just worried about being seen, she longed for the pendant.

* * *

She turned suddenly when she heard a branch snap, in front of her stood the tall and dark Derek Hale.

"I have to admit, I never would have seen you working in a diner. Do they pay well? They'd have to if the staff were basically selling themselves."

"I—"  
"What are you still doing here, Amber?"

"Scott—He's giving me a month—I told you I have no where else to go—I know there is something coming, I want to help protect—"  
"We have been fine until you showed up."

"The only reason you came back is because you heard I was here."

"I'm here to protect them from you."

"Why don't you trust me Derek?"

"You know why."  
"The fire wasn't my fault! It was Kate Argent—"

"You could have gotten everyone out safely."  
"I got Cora out—"

"Then you disappeared."

"I don't know what to say, if I apologize—"

"You've done enough, and you can't disappear anymore."

"How did you know?"  
"You think I didn't know why you never took off that pendant? You were my sister—"

"I still am."  
"You have a month to prove that." Then, Derek turned away.

* * *

The duo stared at Derek approaching them; he knew that they were watching his and Amber's conversation.

"You're lucky she couldn't hear you." The ex-alpha confronted them.

"Why can't she hear us?"

"She switched off some of her powers, it's always been too much for her. My uncle used to say it would kill her one day, trying to use her powers all at once."

"So, what do we do with her?" Scott ran a hand through his hair.

"Well she has a month to prove herself, you can talk to her—but I don't recommend being alone with her, we still don't know for sure what her motives are."

"She said she was going to protect us—"

"There's a tattoo on her wrist, I've seen it before somewhere, I don't know what it means—I just know it's not good." Derek whispered, as if Amber could hear them.

"What does it look like?" Stiles queried.

"It's kind of like two infinity signs within each other, I'll ask around, but do as I say and watch your back around her."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Feedback would be appreciated x**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Two updates in one day? What has become of me? Anyway, this is only a short one, but I wanted to update again today so... :-)

 **Also, check the polyvore for every chapter's outfits and settings! (thefaeriehuntress)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, none of Teen Wolf, unfortunately.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Amber didn't get much sleep that night, she managed to find a ditch underneath a tree, uncomfortable, but she was used to sleeping in the dirt. When she did wake up, she checked her almost-dead and outdated phone, it was falling to pieces but it worked well enough. According to said device, she was running late for school, without changing her clothes, she ran off, multiple bags in hand, towards the school. She made it just in time, a few minutes until the bell would ring, thanks to her Werewolf speed. She found her locker, and successfully managed to fit all of her bags inside. Sighing, she slammed the locker shut and pressed her back against the metal, closing her eyes as she waited for the bell to ring.

Stiles had troubling falling asleep; he couldn't stop thinking about the girl. In the tunnel, she seemed so confident and steady, every other time he saw her since then she looked insecure and quiet. He imagined what she would be going through, having killed so many people, and being called a monster by her father when she was only just born. He didn't know why, but he felt sorry for her, she looked so…broken.

He walked through the hallway of Beacon Hills High on his way to his first class, but paused immediately when he saw the girl he kept thinking about standing in the center of the hall, staring at nothing.

 _Her wrist was wet and smelt of blood, sending spikes of pain up her arm. She had woken up in some kind of room, she felt tiles underneath her. The fifteen year old looked around desperately, her senses burnt, her eyes watered. It was dark, her hands felt the surrounding area, she picked up a small object, and the familiar shape of it indicated that it was her gun. She never really needed a gun, but it made her appear normal. She didn't ask to be an Undinthrope, she didn't ask to be a monster. She could kill anyone and everyone using only her mind, or her fangs. Amber tried to remember how she ended up in such a dark place, then, it got to her. She was commissioned to kill a wealthy man; it had been five years since she left the Orphanage and two years since she became a successful mercenary._

 _Suddenly, the room brightened, she was in a bathroom in what looks like modern apartment. The bath was filled right up to the top, the water begging to spill. The girl stood and analyzed the bath, at the bottom of the tub laid a naked woman, with long blonde hair, her eyes were wide open, glowing green, she looked like she was frozen. Amber knew it was an Undine, she could feel it, the green eyes only confirming it. The fifteen year old stepped ahead, bringing her arm forward, turning it so her wrist would be visible. She saw a symbol tattooed on her pale skin; her heart began to beat faster. Turning her arm back around, she reached and touched what she thought was water, but as her fingertips caressed the liquid, it burnt her. She fell back, as the pain in her wrist got worse, the girl's heart hammered, as if it wanted to exit her body. She decided that for once, she'd use her Undinthrope hearing, she heard a heartbeat, and it slowly got louder. She started forward, the back of her eyes burning as they turned from honey to bright yellow, not allowing them to turn green, she decided that she'd keep her Undine locked away for now. Her nails grew long, her face however didn't transform. There was a figure at the door, a man, no older than 45, his lips smirking upward, he looked familiar, almost too familiar._

 _"_ _My little monster," She recognized the voice from a memory, she slipped on the tiles, catching her fall as she finally allowed her eyes to turn green. Her brows furrowed, and she let her fangs drop. "I should have killed you when you were born." He said, making Amber mad._

 _"_ _Maybe you should have—" She hissed, "Want to make up for it?' The man's eyes glowed, he jumped at her with his claws out, she used her strength and pushed him into the mirror. She ran as fast as she could out into the dining room, looking for a way out—_

 _"_ _Amber—AMBER!"_

She jumped, her breath heavy.

"Your eyes—" The girl winced, shutting her eyes and opening them again, no longer feeling the burn of her glowing green eyes.

"I—uh—" She looked at the owner of the worried voice, it was Stiles, "Sorry, I'll just—"

Amber stuttered, Stiles put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay? Did you see something? Was it the Silence?" He questioned, she looked at his vein-y hand and snapped back, as if his touch burnt her.

"N—no, just a memory—I think—" Her breathing was uneven.

"You think it was a memory? Don't you have some kind of eidetic memory?"  
"J—just don't worry about it—It was nothing, really—I need to get to class."

She pushed forward, avoiding contact with Stiles. He was left standing there puzzled, what exactly did she see?

* * *

Lunch came quickly, Amber stayed in all of her classes and paid proper attention, the only friend of Scott or Stiles that was in any of her classes was Danny, which she was thankful for. She spoke to no one though, and the teachers didn't ask her questions. She walked to her locker, hoping to find money to use a vending machine, she hadn't eaten for two days, and she hadn't fed on any animals in four. She felt weak, and decided that at night she would feed. Punching in her locker combination, once, twice, three times, it didn't work. She pulled the locker, trying to not use her strength; otherwise she would pull the whole row down. Sighing in defeat, she turned to walk away; she was met with the same flannel-wearing boy from earlier that day.

"I—I had that locker last year—" He pushed past her and knocked the locker twice in different corners, somewhat unsurprisingly, the locker opened. Then, al her bags fell out, almost knocking Stiles down. She quickly picked them up, shoved the baggage back in and picked out her leather bag, quickly

slamming the locker shut.

"What's with all the bags?" He wondered out loud.

"I'm moving houses." The sarcasm rolled of her tongue; she opened her leather backpack forcefully, underestimating her own strength, she accidently tossed the back awkwardly, making her phone and a number of trinkets fall out, including a small bestiary. She started to lean down to pick up the bestiary first; she couldn't let anyone see it, because it had pages dedicated to Hybrids, and how to kill them. But, as she dropped to the floor, so did Stiles, they managed to bump each others heads as they reached for different objects, Amber gripped her head, despite feeling not particularly much pain, as Stiles cried out.

"I'm sorry—" He apologized and handed Amber her things; he eyed the Bestiary, making a strange face, but then shook it off. After the objects were collected, Amber found three dollars, she began to make her way towards the vending machines when Stiles followed.

"Wh—why are you following me?"  
"If you're going to stay here for a month, protecting us from only you know what, then I'd like to actually know who you are."

"I—I'm sure Derek told you plenty." Her voice shook as she continued to walk, not making eye contact with the human.

"He told me bits and pieces—mainly—what I'd assume—are the negative parts—"  
"The negative parts are the only parts, Stiles." She began to stare into the food machine, not knowing any of the brands; she had never eaten snacks before, everything looked unappealing to her, so she chose at random.

"Surprisingly, I doubt that—" Stiles looked at her face, she looked confused, she didn't exactly know how to use a vending machine, "here, what would you like?" He grabbed the dollars from her hand.

"Uh—B4." She shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ears. Hearing the knock of the food dropping to the bottom, Stiles retrieved her snack and handed it to her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She choked, making eye contact with him for the first time.

 _What a peculiar eye color—_ Stiles thought, looking into her golden eyes, her name stayed true to her eyes.

"I think there's much more to you than a bad past." He responded, Amber's heart began to beat fast for the second time today, _'You're a monster, you could never be loved,'_ The same taunting voice from her memory flooded her mind, she stuttered.

"You don't want to know me." She put in, turning and walking away from the boy once again.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 5

* * *

 **Question: Would you like Isaac to return in this story?**

 **Please, please review!**

-E


	6. Chapter 6

**_Don't forget to check the polyvore for outfits and settings for each chapter! (thefaeriehuntress)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

* * *

 _She was so hungry, it was January and almost too cold for animals to roam in the woods. She heard laughter dance through the trees, the girl let her animal instincts take over, headed towards the human noise. Her fangs tore out of her gums, piercing her bottom lip. The air smelt like mint and sandalwood, the scent grew stronger as she approached the human._

 _It was a girl, no older than 16, she was talking on the phone to what sounded like a friend, she had no idea what fate she had. Amber launched herself at the unsuspecting girl; with a blink she was dead and painted red with her own blood. The strong smell of blood consumed her, the warm liquid trickled down Amber's throat. She looked down at her hands, her claws pushed back into her nail beds, and her palms were stained of blood._

 _That was the first time she fed on a human, Amber looked back at the girl, taking a step back, and she had realized what she had done, she screamed and screamed, clutching her face as tears fell._

An ear-piercing car's horn swept by Amber waking her from the vision, she was standing on the middle of the one-way road, woods surrounded her, she looked down at her hands, red liquid decorated them, her heart ran fast. She hadn't realized that the car that almost hit her had stopped; a familiar brown-eyed boy poked his head through the window, a puzzled look on his face.

"Amber?"

She stood still, not being able to think properly. The last thing she remembered was finishing work and receiving her pay, and then she ended up in the middle of a road with blood on her hands, a strange feeling pressing itself on her skin, almost making her shake, a feeling she never had felt before.

The boy exited his jeep and ran towards the girl, he eyed the blood on her hands.

"We have to stop meeting like this—" he approached her, eyes widening at the sight of the blood on her palms, "—What happened?" He asked, surprisingly calm.

"I—don't know."

"Who's blood is this, Amber?" He grabbed her hands, analyzing them with his chocolate eyes.  
"I don't—" She felt a dull pain in her abdomen, she wore a striped tank and a blue flannel as a jacket over her high waist black jeans, she lifted her top, it began to rain lightly. Upon her pale skin was a large mass of red, she must have hurt herself, it was her own blood on her hands, now dripping with the rain.

"Why aren't you healing?" Stiles questioned, not taking his eyes off her wound.

"I don't know what's happening to me." She whispered, pulling her tank back down.

"I don't care if you're a super—powerful—supernatural—being, I'm taking you to the hospital, he grabbed her hand and was about to pull her towards the blue jeep when he realized something, "Amber, you're freezing." That's what the feeling was, she had never been cold before, or even warm, she was always just kind of…neutral.

He pulled her into his jeep, and threw a blanket over her shoulders, being careful not to touch her wounded stomach.

After Stiles began to drive, it was almost too quiet, so the boy broke the silence.

"What does that tattoo mean?" He gestured to her wrist.  
"I don't— know." She admitted, turned her head towards the window, where raindrops caressed the glass.

"How long has it been there for?"

"I think I was fifteen when I got it, I—the other day, when I was standing in the hall, I had a vision—almost like a memory—" _Why am I telling him this?_ "It didn't feel like a memory, I can dig up old ones I've buried in my mind, but it didn't feel like how I felt when seeing it."

"What happened in it?" His eyes stayed on the road, but the expression on his face showed that he was somewhat worried, if not, curious.

"I woke up in a bathroom, in the bathtub there was an Undine, I could tell by her frozen green eyes, the tub was filled with some kind of liquid – I think maybe something to do with the Lobelia flower—She was dead, and I heard someone in the loft. I—I think it was my father; he tried to attack me, and I pushed him away—then, I woke up."

"Do those happen often?" Suddenly, an ambulance rushed past the jeep, briefly deafening the two.

"No, they only just started when I—almost—died." She squeaked, another ambulance passed.

"What the hell is going on?" Stiles asked, seeing the ambulance's all head for the hospital. He began to speed, it went silent briefly, Amber looked down at her shaking hands.

"What did Derek tell you—about me—exactly?" Her voice was small.

"What he knew—how you came to be what you are—" He paused, hoping he worded everything properly, "When he found you, when he—lost—you, then when he saw you again—"

"You don't know why I left, he doesn't know. Nor does he now what I did—He just knows that I became a killer—"

"I believe there's more to you than that." Stiles gave Amber a sad smile as he parked the car in the busy hospital car park; the boy furrowed his brows as he saw people getting rushed in. The two ran into the emergency area, immediately meeting a woman, who Amber recognized as Melissa McCall from her research on Stiles' best friend.

"What's happening?" The boy asked, eyeing Doctors rushing around.  
"There was a shooting not too far off—" Melissa was almost out of breath, her chest rose and fell quickly as she spoke, "An entire gang apparently—lots of people—shot—" The woman broke off as she rushed to attend someone with a bloodied face, and a gunshot wound to the arm.

Amber didn't know how to react; she never really saw what happened on the other side, she used to be the one shooting people, the one killing and putting people in hospital. Stiles stayed close to Amber, he still cared for her injury. Then, an elderly lady in a wheelchair, who had clearly had been shot in the chest, was rushed in by her older husband, immediately reminding Amber of the woman she once killed. Without thinking, Amber pushed Stiles aside, and looked at the old woman, Amber knew she was dying, the Hybrid looked the husband in the eyes, her pupils dilated as she spoke in a hypnotizing tone,

"Follow me."

The husband obeyed almost too easily, pushing the wheelchair-ridden woman as she cried out softly, following Amber as she ran through the busy hallway into an empty room. Stiles followed, shutting the door behind the elderly couple.

"Amber, what—" The boy was cut off, confused was an understatement.

"Your wife is going to be okay." Amber said in the same tone, her pupils still large, almost covering her entire golden colored iris. The man nodded calmly, and stepped away from his wife, who stopped sobbing.

"Amber, I don't think she's breathing." Stiles pointed out, the woman's chest no longer made any movement; her wrinkled skin began to whiten.

The Hybrid quickly pulled her own wrist close to her face, her fangs out, she tore open her own skin and blood began to pour out, Amber threw her arm at the still old woman, the girl's bloodied wrist meeting the woman's mouth. Her blood poured down the woman's throat, Amber closed her eyes as she whispered,

" _Heal._ "

Then, Amber dropped the floor, crying out loudly, she clutched her chest, not caring that she had a wound at her lower abdomen. Her nose began to bleed, and her eyes felt sown shut. She kept her screams in, but she let out a sob, reviving the dead always hurt the most. She coughed out blood, as the elderly woman's eyes shot open, her husband came out of his hypnotic daze and aided to his wife. He pulled down the neck of her blouse and revealed a bloodied area, but no wound.

Amber kept coughing, a pool of blood now forming on the floor. Then, suddenly, she stopped, and steadied her heartbeat.

She turned to meet Stiles, who had his hand on her back, his mouth was open, but he was unable to speak. Amber pulled her sleeve down to her fingertips and wiped the blood from her nose and mouth. Sniffling, she kept the pain in; she turned to the elderly couple and nodded.

"Get your wife home and cleaned up, that isn't her blood on her shirt, it's mine, I accidently got it on her while running. I brought you in here to apologize." Stiles noticed she used that same voice she used in the tunnel when he first met her, so confident, so in control. Now, he realized the hurt behind it. The man smiled and wheeled his wife out obediently, once the door shut Amber hissed as her wound stung harshly. She looked at her reflection, her eyes turned from golden to yellow, werewolves healed faster than undines, so she decided not to change her eyes fully. She clenched her teeth, staring into her own eyes, then at the background. She saw the human boy back away, a worried look plastered on his face. Amber grunted, grabbing a pair of scissors, her hand was thrown at her stomach, impaling herself with the metal. The healing process began; she lifted her tank top, next to the large wound was the fresh hole she made with the scissors.

She noticed something in the first injury she got that night while in the vision, she picked the small object out of her almost dry blood, it was a wood splinter.

She must have unconsciously stabbed herself with some kind of wood.

Oregon White Oak.

If stabbed into the heart of an Undine, Oregon Oak could kill instantly. Amber immediately picked out all the pieces she could see, wincing at the pain. She knew every piece was out when she started to heal faster, stabbing herself with the scissors helped a lot. Her heartbeat slowed, her chest rose and fell like normal.

She glanced at herself once more, noticing the rings of pink and purple around her waterlines.

"What—just—happened?" Stiles breathed, approaching the girl, "You just _freaking_ revived that old lady—"

"Probably the only perk of being what I am." She mumbled, but Stiles heard. He always did.

"You almost killed yourself just then, didn't you? –Healing that woman, you literally _felt_ her death."

"It's not usually that bad—" She trailed off, grabbing a tissue and wiping her blood off the floor.

"You started to cough up blood, Amber—Derek was right, your powers _are_ killing you." Stiles said, almost too harshly, Amber let out a sigh, running a hand through her knotted hair.

"I swear I will tell you everything, I'll let you ask me any question and I will answer, just not here." The girl took the boy's hand, rushing out the door.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked, his feet breaking sticks as he followed Amber through the woods.

"To where I was born, I need to find something." She said, looking around her. Her eyes bounced from tree to tree, looking for the familiar symbol carved in a familiar tree. She still had that weird feeling, _she was cold._

"Can I ask you questions now?" Stiles queried, exhausted. Amber turned, her light brown hair dancing with the soft breeze. The moon wasn't quite full yet, but it was bright enough to light up the woods. The girl nodded in response, jumping over a log.

"What exactly _can_ you do?"

"Everything a werewolf can do, and everything an Undine can do, mostly. So, I can control water, heal and revive, I can withstand any tempreture—" She paused, rethinking the last one, "—I can go invisible—" _But I need that pendant,_ "—I can remember almost anything, and—lastly, mind compulsion. Each Undine usually get a unique power, I can influence and control people's actions and feelings, as well as erasing memories." She had slowed her pace, allowing Stiles to catch up and walk beside her.

"What happens to you on a full moon?"

"That's the one thing I don't remember, I erase my own memories before the sun rises, I don't exactly _remember_ why. Sometimes, I lock myself in a seclusion room lined with Mountain Ash, other times I get as far away from a town I can, that way I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone—" She paused to breathe, "— _hurt anyone but myself._ " She thought out loud.  
"What happened to you—in the hospital—does that happen with everything you do?"

"What? Nose bleeds and coughing up blood? —" She chuckled somewhat sarcastically, "Almost every time."  
"Is it just for the Undine powers?"  
"A bit of both. Hearing is the worst, because Undines have _very_ powerful hearing, more powerful than werewolves, so, when you mix it with the werewolf hearing, it's more powerful than anything you could ever imagine. I can hear anything and everything, almost to the point it's so loud I almost go deaf."

"Are we almost there? If we walk any further I think I'll pass out." Stiles' voice croaked, his legs weak and his feet dragged across the dirt ground.

"You'll be fine, we're here." Amber pressed her hand against a tree, carved into said tree was a picture of a water horse. Behind the tree was a large pool of water, and rocks and trees scattered around said pond.

"I was born here, I remember it _too_ well—I remember the fear my mother felt and the hatred that my father had." Amber started to pace, her eyes searching the rocks.

"What exactly are you looking for?"  
"The night I was almost killed—I was here, I don't remember going to the clinic, I just remember being paralyzed while sitting right here." She stood still in a certain spot, moss surrounded her feet comfortably.

"What did you lose?"

"Undines are very powerful—almost _too_ powerful—and not just for a Hybrid like me—their powers can play tricks on them, if you try and go invisible, you'd reappear without your clothes, or even without a body part. So, Witches created a pendant for Undines to wear, if _I_ _don't_ wear it, I can't use my only way of survival out here."

Stiles didn't reply, he just walked around the rocks, trying not to slip on the moss. The water glowed in the moonlight; it was so beautiful, he thought. He watched the girl balance on rock to rock; her hair flew in the breeze. _She has seen so much and hurt too much._

Amber dropped to her knees, her hand caressed the water gently, she felt the memories begging to focus in her mind, but she didn't let them. She felt almost nothing, she felt the water's past, no Undines resided in that pool of water presently, and it was empty. So empty.

Suddenly, the two turned around, they heard a branch snap. In place of the source of the sound, stood a tall slender boy. No older than 18, he was shirtless, his pale muscles were tattooed with symbols, his blonde hair tossed messily. His face was chiseled and secure, his eyes glowed blue, in his hand he held a golden chain, attached to the chain hung a green stone.

" _Looking for this?"_ He asked, he had an English accent; his voice was dark and solid.

 _"_ _Luka."_ Amber whispered, her eyes wide in surprise.

* * *

 **End of C6**

* * *

 **Review if you'd like more! If I get a fair amount of reviews, I'll update in 24 hours ;)**

Stay lovely x

-E


	7. Chapter 7

_Remember to check out the polyvore for outfits and sneak peaks!_

 ** _after_dark_teen_wolf/collection?id=4633390_**

Drumroll please...

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 _"_ _Luka."_ Amber whispered, her eyes wide in surprise.

Stiles felt the girl next to him freeze, her body stiffened she could almost pass as a statue. He looked at the boy in front of them, and back at the girl.

"How did I know you wouldn't be dead?" His english accented tone was firm, almost sinister.

"I—" Amber began, trying to form words.

"I knew that eventually you'd give in, you're weaker than you think." The boy spat, clearly hitting a nerve because Amber stepped back, lining up to Stiles. "I'm your replacement, _Red_ , I was told to kill this human boy because you couldn't."

"He's innocent, he's done no wrong." She coughed, her voice sounding more confident than she felt. Stiles noted that she had the same façade she used when telling him to run the night at the school.

"Red –You've been in this business long enough to know that innocence doesn't matter." The blonde boy pulled the necklace in his hands up to his chest, the green pendant reflecting the moonlight.

"Stop calling me Red." She said after a brief pause.

"Why? Do tell me how much you've changed because I don't see any difference, beside your obvious lack of red hair dye—"

"I don't go around killing innocent people—Why do you have my pendant?"

"I got the call commissioning me to kill the human—" _I have a name,_ Stiles thought, "The customer mentioned that the position was taken previously, by a girl—"

"Then you tracked me." Her voice shook.

"I found your blood at some Animal Clinic, and this pendant."

"The pendant isn't valuable, why did you take it?"

"We both know that's a lie, you need this for your powers, Red, did you think I didn't realise how you always wore it when we went training alone? The Silence is coming, everyone's time is up."

"What do you want?"

"To finish my job."

"I'm not going to let you." Amber stepped in front of the boy again.

"I'm not going to kill you Red, so step out of the way, he has no purpose anyway—"

"If you're not going to hurt me, then give me my pendant, I swear I'll let you have him if you give it to me."

Stiles' eyes widened, he thought he could trust her. He swore he could trust her. Luka stepped forward as Amber did the same, handing her the necklace. She pulled back and stepped next to the human boy.

Luka fumbled around his pockets, sighing when he didn't find what he was looking for.

 _"_ _Do you trust me?"_ Amber whispered ever so quietly so the golden haired boy couldn't hear her, Stiles furrowed his brows realising she had a plan, then nodded carefully.

"You didn't bring a gun—" Amber scoffed, her façade strong, as the boy looked up, "I'm disappointed in you, _Leo._ "

"It's alright—I don't need one." Luka's eyes glowed a color, purple, he was a creature unfamiliar to Stiles. Stiles took a step back and Amber followed, almost instantly, she grabbed his hand softly while she held the pendant in her other one. Then, Stiles felt his body crumble, he dropped into the girls arms, paralyzed. She held him up, as he kept quiet, whimpering slightly. "He's mine now, hand him over."

" _No_." She suddenly raised her voice, stepping another step backwards, her feet close to the edge of the rocks, one more step behind and she would be in the water.

"What? No? —Red, I have one month—" His voice was hoarse, his eyes narrowed, still glowing purple.

"Then you don't need to kill him now." Amber re-gripped Stiles, his flannel shirt was slipping off causing the girl needing to hold him more upwards, he wasn't heavy, but then again Amber wasn't the tallest of people. She was strong, she had to be. That and she had her werewolf strength.

"This is my last commission I'll ever go through, the sooner its over—" Luka flicked his arms, his nails grew into claws, and green and purple scales grew on his cheekbones, glittering. "—The better."

Luka started forward, his eyes on the paralysed boy in Amber's hands, but she was too quick. The girl pushed Stiles into the deep water on purpose, just as she was about to jump in after him; she was forced into the rocks. She felt the back of her head bleed soon after she hit the hard surface. Coughing, she pushed herself up, only to be forced to the side, missing the rocks and hitting a tree. She heard a snap, and she was certain it wasn't the tree that cracked.

"I said I wasn't going to hurt you Amber—but now you've gotten in my way. We had a deal, that boy is drowning—"

Amber stood up quicker than Luka could blink, she brought her small fist to his scaled cheek. Sending the blonde boy to the ground, the girl stood over him, kicking him quickly in the ribcage before running to the rocks and diving into the waterhole.

As soon as she entered the water, her eyes adjusted themselves, glowing green, she could see through water like seeing the clouds in daytime. She spotted the sinking boy, his mouth firmly shut and his eyes closing slowly. She was quick, as was expected for a half-Undine. She reached him just as his distractingly long eyelashes pressed against his cheek. He looked morbidly peaceful somehow, but she couldn't let him die.

She brought her floating wrist to her mouth, tearing open her own flesh; she realised that this had been a bad idea. There was no way of getting the boy to consume her blood when his mouth was full of water. She had to turn all of her powers on, she just had to. She felt like she owed him her life, for letting her see that being human was possible in a world of super-humans.

Amber saw her pendant glow, letting her know that her powers were about to hit her, hard. Closing her eyes, she carefully pressed her lips against the boys, praying for the best.

It's said in her Bestiary that Undines were capable of breathing for someone else underwater, it was energy-consuming, and dangerous. Undines could stay underwater by themselves for 30 minutes, at most for a healthy Undine.

Amber, however, was not healthy. The last time she had fed was when Stiles practically revived her. An Undine could go three days without feeding, it had been five.

As soon as her lips parted his, she felt a large shock hit her ribs. She tried to stay calm, but the pain was heavy, however, suddenly, she begun to breathe like she did outside of water. Her eyes opened again slightly, she begged that the boy wouldn't find it weird that she was pressing herself against him like this, her glowing green eyes met the green of the pendant, then, she tried to hear.

It came quickly, she heard that Stiles' heart was beating, she was more than thankful for that, but she also heard almost everything else.

Luka's heavy heartbeat close by.

The sound of the water crashing against the rocks from her movement.

The painful, ear-piercing sound of the wind hitting every inch of land, every tree, every rock, and every droplet of water.

She heard people speaking from miles away, a family out camping, their small child crying because a bug bit her.

She heard a couple's heartbeat, and a motor running, whispering _I love you_ to each other.

It hurt so much, she was sure her ears were bleeding. But, she needed to hear when Luka was gone. Amber closed her eyes again, focusing on the boy she was breathing for. He must have hit his head on the way down, she cursed herself for it, and she smelt his blood. Mentally hurting herself, she vowed not to get hungry from the scent. She smelt her own blood, too, she wasn't healing. The back of her head stung, her ears rang to the point where she couldn't only focus on Luka's heartbeat, and it took all her strength not to let her fangs fall.

She heard a large crash, identifying it as Luka kicking something, then, she heard quick footsteps on dirt, he was leaving.

She was certain that they had been under the water for a while, she blocked out her concept of time due to the agony.

Suddenly, her lungs collapsed, she was unable to hold it for any longer. Once she pulled away from the boy, she pulled him up towards the surface. The pain didn't go away, she had to switch it off. Her face felt the rush of air as she inhaled harshly, coughing up to a rock. She used all her remaining strength to push the boy onto dry ground while she remained coughing in the water. Blood dripped down her neck, from the back of her scalp, from her ears and mouth. She pulled herself together and jumped towards Stiles. He was no longer paralysed, but he had swallowed water and hit his head. She pulled off her wet blue flannel, scrunching it in a ball and placing it under the boy's head.

Coughing once, she did what she had done before and tore open her wrist, allowing blood to flow into Stiles' mouth. She examined his head while doing so, the large gash on his scalp began to heal, and the boy suddenly jerked up, gasping for air.

Stiles eyed the girl sitting before him, she was drenched head to toe, just as he was, however, she was also slowly becoming wetter with her own blood. Her brows were furrowed, her wrist was elevated, he eyed her arm, she had given him blood, but she wasn't healing. His breathing was heavy, her golden eyes met his.

"Are you o—okay, does it hurt—can you breathe properly—" She questioned quickly, but he hadn't felt anything. He wanted to know if she was okay, she was the one who didn't heal, the moon was further to the side in the sky, they had been underwater for 32 minutes, the boy had read that Undines could drown if they exceed 30.

"Y—I'm fine." He coughed, "A—re you?" He shivered; the cold breeze hit his wet skin harshly.

"Don't worry about me." She wiped her blood from her face with her striped tank.

"It's hard not to worry if you aren't healing."

"I—it's fine, Stiles, really. I have the pendant now—I'm stronger."

If Stiles had the strength, he would have scoffed, the girl did not look fine, at all. She was pale, her lips were stained purple, her lips—

He remembered feeling something on his lips while in the water, he touched his own trying to think of what it was, but Amber answered his question.

"I breathed on behalf of you, I—I've never—tried it before—" She held in her pain, but you could hear it in her voice.

"Two times in one night you could have killed yourself." Stiles murmured, Amber had forgotten the hospital. But, she saved a life. Blood must have blood according to Amber, if the woman bled, then Amber would want to bleed for her, twice as much if she needed to, just to keep someone from dying.

"It was necessary—" She said, Stiles opened his mouth to argue, but Amber cut him off suddenly, "—Your phone, where is it?"

"Saturated. I keep a spare in the Jeep, do you remember how we got here?"

"Y—yeah, will you be fine with walking?"

"I could ask you the exact same question."

* * *

End of C7

* * *

So, technically, they kissed. However, Stiles wasn't conscious and she almost killed herself doing so, but you know, their lips touched.

I already have the next chapter typed up, I was going to put it into this one, but it would be _extremely_ long.

 **So, review if you want more as soon as possible! I'd really appreciate the feedback x**

-E


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the slight delay! I was on a trip and didn't have any internet connection, but now I'm here with a fairly long chapter, and I hope you like it!

My polyvore is always being updated with sets dedicated to this story, so do check it out! (thefaeriehuntress)

Also, I thought I'd let you in on the Faceclaims if you haven't seen the polyvore sets in the past.

Amber - ( **If you didn't already know** ) Lily Collins in Abduction

Amber's mother and father ( **For flashback purposes, or perhaps more...** ) - Emilia Clarke and Chris Hemsworth

Luka - Jamie Campbell Bower

Cara ( **New to this story** ) - Phoebe Tonkin (With her shoulder length hair)

Caterina ( **Also new to this story** ) - Nina Dobrev

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

"Scott, we need to meet—" "No, we're fine—" Stiles eyed the girl, crouching slightly in the passenger seat, "Kind of fine—Besides the point, we have something to discuss."

After a brief pause, "Alright, we'll be there in ten." Stiles thinned his lips into a line, "He's with Derek—"

"Good." She said quickly then coughed into her pale hands, after examining her palm, it appeared she was still coughing up blood.

* * *

Stiles and Amber stormed into the clinic with weak legs, Amber's arm thrown around the boy, he held her up as she groaned, she hadn't turned her powers off yet, she needed to feed, soon.

Thankfully, in the back room stood Scott, Liam, Derek, Malia, Lydia, Kira and Deaton who held a bag of blood in his hand, a knowing expression on his face.

Stiles virtually dragged the girl inside and sat her onto a chair; her breathing was uneven and dead silent. Her head fell into her hands, she clutched her ears as everyone watched, their eyes widening.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up—" She began to chant quietly, the pendant burning at her neck. Her powers threatened to turn her invisible as an automatic defense mechanism, but she kept strong. She heard every single noise the people in the room made, it pierced her ears, and a high pitch hum of electricity ran through one ear and out the other.

"Everyone out." A voice ordered, Amber identifying it as Deaton's, then the loud footsteps trampled on her mind.

The heartbeats and footsteps got quieter, but they were still loud enough to hurt her, everything hurt her—

Then, the skin of her neck was impaled, she slowly froze, her senses clearing and the burning fading. She looked up; she hadn't realized her eyes were glowing green when they met Deaton's dark pupils.

"How did you do that?" Her eyes stopped glowing, slowly fading back into her natural honey color.

"Wolfsbane." He said simply, putting down the needle in his hand. Amber tried to steady her breath, and the Vet held a blood bag in front of her face.

"Drink this, you'll heal. You have a nasty cut at the back of your head, and your lungs are clearly not doing much good." Deaton analyzed the girl, her clothing was still damp and cold; her hair was stuck to her skin and neck with blood and pond water.

"I don't—" She coughed again, " Want to."

"You don't have to drink the whole thing—"

"Not human blood, I can't—"

"It's been donated to the hospital, it's replaceable, you wont have killed anyone, Amber."

* * *

When the pack re-entered the room, the girl that they left sitting was now standing, she was no longer coughing, and her chest rose and fell like normal.

"What the _hell_ happened?" Derek asked Amber as the group crowded around her.

"I almost hit her with my Jeep, I found her in the middle of the road, she didn't know how she got there—then we went to the hospital because she had hurt herself—somehow—and she wasn't healing—and instead of getting herself checked out—she freaking brought an old lady back from the dead—then Amber fell to the ground screaming bloody murder—and then—and then we went to the woods to try and find her pendant thing—so she could be stronger or whatever—and we went to Undine territory—but there was a boy—" Stiles spoke quickly, but Amber cut him off.

"His name is Luka, he was sent to get rid of Stiles because I didn't—" Her voice showed signs of weakness, but her face was robust.  
"He paralyzed me—somehow—and Amber pushed me into the water—"  
' _What the hell?_ " Malia spoke, raising her voice, "He was paralyzed, you could have drowned him."

"Wait—but then she jumped in after me or something, and she breathed on behalf of me—or something weird like that—so, I didn't drown—but, I hit my head on the way down and was knocked out—but, I'm okay now—she healed me—"

"We stayed under the water for around half an hour, by that point my lungs were collapsing on themselves—I'm not the healthiest Undine—half-undine—to ever exist—" She tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ears, now clear of blood, "but I did manage to keep us alive until Luka left."  
"He's a killer like you isn't he?" Malia asked with a stubborn expression.

"He's a killer like _I was_ , but he was also an Orphan. He was the only one who knew what I am when we were in the organization, and I was the only one who knew what he is. He has the same tattoo as I—" The girl showed her wrist, the double infinity sign placed on her pale skin. Deaton's eyes widened.  
" _Ultimum genus spec aeternum—_ It means forever the last of your kind." The vet said.

"That's what Luka thought. He's a _Golem_ , a type of fae, like an Undine." Amber explained.

"That's not why we're here. Luke or whatever his name is mentioned the Silence; he said that they're coming." Stiles brushed a hand through his semi-wet hair while speaking.  
"He has a month before his commission is over, and I have a month until you all decide if you trust me or not. I swear I will do whatever I can to protect Stiles from Luka, and I will do whatever I can do to prevent the Silence from attacking."

"What do you know about the Silence, Amber?" Derek spoke for the first time, his green eyes firm on hers.  
"I—I know they're a religious group—they believe in making the supernatural mundane, human—I think that they killed the Undines—" Amber paused to fiddle with her sleeve wet sleeve for a brief second, "—trying to make them human—"  
"Don't you just have to prevent them from drinking blood?" Malia asked, her lips in a solid line, there was no doubt that the Were-coyote felt negatively about the Hybrid.  
"It's not that simple—Yes, Undines will turn human if they don't drink blood in—I think—thirteen days, but after that, whoever it is turning them—h—has the fourteenth day to inject a cure into the Undine's bloodstream—"  
"What's the cure?" Derek queried.

"If I knew I would have taken it already—" Amber answered, looking away from the group and down at her feet, "It's not in my Bestiary, and I'm assuming because all the Undines are dead, then the Silence don't know either."

"Amber, if you get your hands on that cure, you do realize it might kill you? After all, you're not one hundred percent Undine, the blood-drinking component has mixed with your Werewolf side, if you take that cure, it may kill the Undine, but you'll still starve the Werewolf in you."

"At this point, I couldn't care less. Once the Silence is here, they're going to come for the weaker species, and probably the ones with this tattoo—" Amber gestured to her wrist once again, "Deaton says it means that me, Luka, and whoever else are the last of our kind, so turning us human will be the end of our supernatural line.

"So, who would be the weakest?" Liam, the youngest, asked.

"Banshees, Wendigos, even Werecayotes—" Amber met eyes with Malia, "The less of them there are, the more likely they'll be taken down first. I have been in contact with people like me—Ex-Orphans who are now independent—around the States and it's confirmed that the numbers are dropping for Forest and Water Fae, so clearly they're targeting us first. We already know that Undines and Golems have both completely been wiped out. We need to find people with this tattoo and protect them—I also believe that I'm the last of the Hybrids in California, I knew of two until I lost contact with them three months ago, I heard that they completely disappeared, they were there and the next minute they weren't."

"How are we supposed to find people with the tattoo?"

"I'll meet up with Luka, he wants the Silence gone just as much as I do, I could try and convince him that Stiles is—not worth the payment—no offence—"  
"None taken."  
"Luka has more—allies—th—than I do so he might know some—" Amber began to stutter.  
"I wonder why." Malia muttered, a little too loudly, Stiles sent her a warning glance.

"So do I, seeing as though he's killed more than I have—" Amber spat, but was cut off by Scott.  
"Alright—so, do you want to see Luka alone or do you want one of us to come with you?"  
"I don't want to put anyone in danger—"

"I'll go." Malia volunteered, making Stiles step forward.

"No way. If this guy is trying to kill me, then he probably knows who you are—"  
"Stiles is right—but the one difference between myself and Luka, is I'm better at accessing records and getting background information—while Luka is better at the actual—" She paused, allowing the people in the room to guess what she was about to say, "—Hence why I know a—a fair amount of information about all of you."

"Alright, whatever, so when are we doing this?" Malia tucked a piece of her short hair behind her ear.  
"I'll track him down, he can mask his own scent, but I can get access to CCTV footage, he'll be staying somewhere in Beacon Hills, I know of a few ex-Orphan hangouts, we'll start there tomorrow after school—if that's okay—"

Amber looked at no one in particular, Stiles noticed her lips were slightly tinted purple, she was cold, her clothing still damp, Scott brought a change of clothing for his friend, whereas no one thought about the Hybrid. Then, he realized that everyone in the room cared for him, but no one cared for the girl.  
"It's getting really late, we should all head home." Deaton announced, Lydia brushed strands of hair away from her face and exhaled, starting towards the door, Malia following. Liam, the beta, looked at Scott with tired eyes, his Alpha nodded and the two quietly said goodbye to Stiles and Deaton, then walking out. Left in the room, Deaton, Stiles and Amber all exchanged looks before Stiles began to speak.  
"Do you need a ride or—"  
"N—no—I don't exactly have anywhere to go—"  
"The cold's effecting you, don't think I haven't noticed, Amber, even if you can go invisible, that's not going to protect you from the weather." Deaton put in.  
"I'll stay in a motel."  
"And get kicked out of that one too?" Stiles asked, forgetting the fact she didn't know that he and Scott were there the night she was forced out of the motel.  
"How did you—"  
"Where are your things?" Deaton asked, trying to level out the conversation.  
"I left them at work, I think, it's not too far from here, I'll be fine with walking." She said, shoving her hands in her pockets.  
"Are you sure?" Stiles queried, his brows lifting upwards.  
"Stop pretending like you care, Stiles, I'm okay—" She nodded to herself, when she spoke she looked at the ground, not the boy, and not the man. Amber pushed off the stainless steel bench, and started for the door, "Bye."

* * *

School went by quickly, Amber paid attention in all her classes and sat herself in the bathroom during break. Malia was going to meet her at her locker; therefore Amber weaved through slow-walking teenagers heading for the exit. It had been fifteen minutes before the hallway was clear, and Amber was left waiting for the werecayote.

"I just want to make this clear, I don't trust you." The girl appeared in front of Amber, her arms crossed and her brows furrowed.

"I'm well aware of that already." Amber retorted, brushing her somewhat neat—for unbrushed—hair behind her ear.

"No—I don't think you understand—" The werecayote brought a hand up, and before the hybrid could blink, she was pushed into the lockers, the girl's hand firmly pressed around her neck.

"What do you think I'm going to do? If I was going to kill someone, it would have already been done by now—Public School isn't really my forte." The hybrid scoffed.

"You're hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is—before you get Stiles—"  
"Oh, this is about the boy who I literally _watched_ you dump." Amber kept her confident mask up, but she knew she also wore a weak interior, "W—Why text message?" She coughed.

Malia let go of the girl, hastily brushing her hands into her pocket, "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Scott, Stiles and Liam waited patiently in the Stilinksi household. Scott had spent Summer training his beta, Liam, and quickly became a father figure.

"It's not my place to say but— The hybrid girl is kind of—attractive—" Liam began, a Lacrosse ball in his hands.  
"You're right, it's defiantly not your place." Stiles retorted from his bed, snatching the ball from Liam and eyeing his friend, Scott, who sat researching Hybrids on Stiles' computer.

"Alright, how to kill a Hybrid—" Scott read loudly.  
"Are we going to kill her?" The fifteen year old asked, looking at his Alpha.

"No—no, just—in case." Scott mumbled, Stiles at up with a tired expression on his face.  
"What's taking her so long? Malia should have called—"  
"Three seconds ago, Stiles, find your chill." Liam coughed.

"Find your place." Stiles retorted and fell back onto his bed.

* * *

"You don't have a car do you?" Amber pressed her hands on her hips, standing in the School parking lot.

"No, I can hardly drive—"

"Great, just great."

"Aren't you the homeless hit-man? I don't suppose you know how to drive."

"I know how to do a lot of things, Malia." Amber looked around, running a hand through her hair, "Who's that?"

"Mrs. Hall, the Librarian." Malia's eyes fell on the elder looking woman, walking towards her car.

"I'd say sixty-seven years old, high-blood pressure, divorced—no—widowed, had one too many coffees this morning, ex-smoker."

"Wolf-mermaid is Sherlock Holmes now? Perfect." Malia muttered, forcing her hands into her jean pockets.  
"Wouldn't kill me to borrow her car, I don't think—" Amber started forward, her eyes set on Mrs. Hall.

"Should I be taking you literally when you say it wouldn't kill you? Because I am, what the hell are you—" Malia stopped once Amber met the Librarian.

"Hi—hey, miss, I'm new here—"

"That's great dear, tell someone who cares—" The Librarian coughed, unlocking her car.

"That's not very nice—" Amber pouted, Mrs. Hall turned around to inspect the girl, "I'm going to need you to take us somewhere, you'll do that wont you?"

Malia stepped forward, watching the Hybrid's pupils grow and shrink, her mouth fell open, about to question what she was doing when the older lady nodded, and opened the passenger side door for Amber.

"What the hell?" Malia whispered stepping into the backseat.

"I'm very persuasive." Amber smiled in the rear view mirror.

"Where to?" The librarian asked, her voice hoarse.

"Mystic Grill, it's a fair way away, just keep on the main road until I say so."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Amber asked turning her body to face Malia in the back, her phone in her hands and a jingle playing.  
"Face-Timing Stiles and Scott, obviously." Malia scoffed and tapped the sky blue phone case, which enveloped her phone.

"Why?"

"I'm going to a mysterious location with a serial killer, I may as well make my death a live show."

"Hilarious, just—put earphones in, and flip the camera to the back one so you can put it in your pockets while on the call, so they can see what—"  
"My crotch is seeing, great—Hello?"

" _Hello yes I am here—you took your time—what is up—what is happening_?" Stiles rambled from what looks like his room.

"I took my time because she basically just stole Mrs. Hall's car."

"Mrs. Hall is in here, it's technically not stealing if I'm getting a ride. Plus, if anything it's borrowing, I intend on returning it when we're done."  
"You're speaking as if she can't hear you." Malia furrowed her brows.  
"Her mind is like a vegetable at the moment, so it doesn't really matter."  
"A vegetable? Why did I volunteer for this?" The Werecayote looked down onto her screen, Stiles pulled his skin down his face exposing the whites in his eyes, a sign of annoyance.

" _Did you use compulsion?_ " Scott spoke loudly from the corner of the room.  
"Yes, it is one of the only powers I can actually use without killing myself." Amber spoke as if it were nothing.  
"How do I know that she won't use that on me?"  
"It doesn't work on most shape shifters, don't ask me why." Amber answered, her eyes now on the road.  
"Wasn't going to."

* * *

"Well we're here, put those earphones in and speak quietly." Mrs. Hall slowed the car to a stop, parking in front of an old looking tavern.

" _Mystic_ Grill, how ironic." Malia muttered as she got out of the car, her boots creating dust clouds. It looked like they were in the middle of nowhere.

Amber stood at the driver window; Mrs. Hall rolled down the glass and stared obediently at her.

"Drive home, treat yourself to a bath, and actually get some sleep so you can regain your personality." The Hybrid smiled, Mrs. Hall nodded and started the car.  
"How are we going to get back to Beacon Hills?"  
"Well, hopefully we'll convince Luka to drive us home."  
"How do you know he's here? —" Malia looked down at the phone she was about to shove into her pocket, "Shut up, Stiles—"

"I can feel his presence." Amber looked down to her hands, if you looked close enough, you could see her heartbeat.

"Creepy." Malia muttered, finally putting the phone into her pocket, and pushing the ear bud further into her right ear.

"Stiles, I can hear you, as soon as we enter this tavern, someone might too. It's been protected by witches, all activity from the inside cant be detected and vice versa. Let's go." Amber walked towards the rusty metal door, pushing it open with her pale hands. She stopped immediately in the doorway once analyzing the inside, "There are people here that don't exactly like the idea that I'm alive, so stay not too far away, but if something happens, let it happen, don't interfere." Amber brought her foot over a line painted into the floorboards, which meant she was now inside officially.

* * *

A rush of noise hit Malia's face as she stepped into the building; her eyes quickly scanned the crowded room. In the far left corner sat an overly occupied bar, in the far right corner were rows of pool tables, one of said tables in pieces. Then, in the centre of the room sat a cleared out area, there was a circle dug out of the floor, with a fence running around it, like the smallest arena. Around said fence a large amount of people stood yelling at whatever was in the ring.

" _Are there cowboys? Sounds like something from a western film—"_ Stiles' voice buzzed from Malia's ear.  
" _Has Amber found Luka? What did she mean there are people that don't like the idea that she's alive?—_ "

"Shut up." Malia quietly hissed into the microphone attached to the earphones, and looked at the dirty blonde.

"Oh no—" Amber whispered, a serious tone in her voice, "He's over there—but unfortunately—he's with some people from my past—" Amber whispered, directing Malia's eyes to the bar once again, and amounts the crowd sat a blond boy taking shots with three others. Two were brunette females, one, however, was a blonde curly-haired male.

" _Isaac?"_ Stiles' voice almost deafened Malia, who had her mouth agape in response.

"What is it?" Amber asked, her golden eyes in confusion.

"That's Isaac Lahey, isn't it?" Malia murmured, making Amber furrow her brows.

"Oh, _shit,_ he's Derek's ex-pack-member, I forgot—"

"It's fine, let's just get this over with." Malia said, despite the constant ringing of voices coming from the earphones.

With that, Amber started forward; she straightened her green shirt, arguably the cleanest one she owned, and also the one with the least holes in it. Her brown boots walked automatically towards Luka.

 _'_ _Stay back five steps; don't make eye contact with the girl in the green jacket, trust me.'_ Amber's voice somehow spoke in Malia's head, but the Werecayote assumed it was one of the many powers the Hybrid unfairly possessed. ' _Like I said, if anything happens, get out of here, some people here will literally smell that you're with me. Everyone's powers were dimmed when they stepped into here, but if it doesn't stop me from speaking to you like this, I wouldn't like to imagine what Cara could do.'_ Then, Amber finally stepped into view of Luka.

The boy raised his head from the shot he just took, his chiseled jaw tightened as he analyzed the girl before him.

"Hello Luka. Nice to see you again, Cara—" Amber turned her head to the shoulder-length haired girl in the green jacket, she swore a small bra tank underneath, exposing her midriff, and baggy high waist jeans, paired with high heels and the gun visible at her hip, she looked more than threatening, "—Caterina—" The Hybrid now looked at the other girl, this girl had a less inauspicious look, wearing only high waist shorts, a black tank top, and lastly a flannel shirt. But, her eyes told a different story; she looked at Amber like she was hungry and ready to kill. "—and Isaac." Isaac Lahey sat with an empty shot glass in his hand, his brows furrowing from what looked to be anger only made Amber want to step forward. The girl in the green jacket, Cara, launched forward quickly, but was pulled back by the silent Isaac.

"Now Cara, we don't want to scare off little Red do we?" Luka smirked at Amber, his blue eyes flashing a glint of humor.  
"You can't just walk in here, you're just asking for it—" Cara pulled her arm out of Isaac's grip.

"I came to talk with you, alone, Luka." The dirty blonde folded her scarred arms over her chest, trying not to look anyone other than Luka in the eye. Luka huffed, and turned to Cara who immediately retorted.

"You can speak with him—if you manage to beat me in the _Lumanch_." The short haired brunette gestured to the dip in the floor at the back of the room, where tens of people, supernatural alike, stood yelling various things at the center of the circle.

Malia sat at a table a fair distance away, her hearing wasn't as strong due to the charm on the building, but she could partially hear what was happening. However, Danny from school, after some persuasion, gave Malia and the boys a Bluetooth microphone, which Malia secretly planted on the Hybrid, which gave Scott and Stiles a perfect way of hearing what the mysterious girl was saying.

" _A Lumanch—Okay, here—in Medieval times, the Supernatural would gather in undisclosed environments such as saloons disguised by spells made by Witches and fight in a ring—occasionally, powers would be taken away to make it even—Blah, blah, blah—These fights would last until one of the contestants are announced close to death, even potentially dead. However, in modern practices of the Lumanch, it's arguably used to establish who is worthy to join a pack, or to level out disagreements within the Supernatural realm."_ Stiles read out, his phone in hand, Malia nodded lightly and tuned back into Amber's conversation.

"I didn't come here to fight." Amber took a step back, but Cara stepped forward.

"And we didn't come here to negotiate with a traitor, but look at us." The girl behind Cara, _Caterina_ , shot daggers into the Hybrid's eyes, stepping closer to Isaac, she held a shot glass in her hand, inside said glass was a purple liquid, which she quickly chugged down after she spoke.

"Look everybody!" Cara exclaimed almost too loudly, suddenly, the entire mayhem in the tavern stopped and turned to the five at the bar, "We found the famous Little Red, and she wants to fight."

* * *

 **End of C8**

* * *

 **Please review** if you'd like more! Also, if you're wondering why they call Amber 'Little Red', you'll find out soon. x

 **Polyvore:** thefaeriehuntress (There's a collection dedicated to this story)

Lots and lots of love,

-E


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I did, I don't own any of Teen Wolf. But, if Stiles was for sale, I'd be on top of that immediately and literally.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Amber stood at the opening of the ring, taller and larger people stood around her, egging Cara on. A shove was all it took to get the Hybrid into the small arena; the push hit her with a force that sent the girl flying to the dirt floor. She landed on her hands and knees with a graze, the dirty blonde looked up, right into the hazel eyes that belonged to her opponent.

 _Little Red,_ a name given to the small girl who had once outfought everyone in her way. She made her name at age ten, when she had escaped the Orphans with her friend, Luka, or _Leo_. They gave her this name not only because you could see her running through the woods alone being chased by wolves or other Supernaturals, but because she had given herself red hair using stolen dye. At age eleven, she started to fight in the Lumanch at several different meeting places, which is where her and Luka met another ex-Orphan, Cara. It wasn't uncommon for young children to fight in the Lumanch, in fact, it was encouraged. When Cara and Little Red were paired, it was one of the most violent youth matches anyone had ever seen. No one had known what Little Red was, which was one of the reasons she was so popular, it was a big mystery, she had all the abilities of a wolf, but she was able to turn invisible. No one had thought she was a Hybrid, everyone knew Hybrid's didn't survive long. Little Red had won that fight, like she won every other. Instead of becoming nemeses, Cara and Red became friends with Luka's patronage. They all travelled separately, but kept in contact, they were all taking commissions, killing people were their only purpose in Red's eyes, and it was like that for a while. They picked up Caterina along the way; they found her at a hangout for _Travellers_ , which is a term for young people in the hit-man business. It was when Amber turned fifteen there was a disagreement in the small pack, Luka and Amber always had feelings for each other, ever since they were Orphans, but Cara also had feelings for Luka. This caused an overreaction from Cara's part, Cara had trouble controlling her anger; the littlest thing could set her off, Cara's a rare creature, she's a humanoid Hydra. Her powers involve duplication and shape shifting into a snake, she possesses qualities like a Werewolf, her strength and hearing is impeccable. Caterina, however, isn't a rare creature, but she is a powerful one, Caterina's an oracle, she sees the future in different forms, but never in detail. Cara had done something stupid to get rid of Amber, something that could never be forgiven, or forgotten.

Amber watched as Cara took a few steps towards her, her eyes sending shivers down the Hybrid's spine. Then, Cara's eyes glowed orange, not the honey color that Werewolves possessed, but bright orange. Amber pushed herself back, closer to the fence on the edge of the ring, still on her knees.

"No powers, Cara." She raised her voice, and began to stand up. A bulky man stepped into the ring, and held his tan hands out.

"Weapons please." The man who reeked of wet dog and tobacco ordered, and Amber began to empty her multiple hidden pockets, one in her bra, one in her ankle and one in her hip. In total, one larger pistol, a mini-pistol, a dagger, as well as four extra bullets. In contrast, Cara only handed the man a switchblade.

"You sure do carry a lot for a retired killer." Cara muttered as the man exited the ring, leaving the two at opposing walls.

"I like to be prepared." Amber retorted in a sarcastic tone, pressing her back against the fence that held her in.

Then, suddenly, Cara launched herself at Amber, but the Hybrid was too fast, she ducked and turned to the side, moving just enough away so her competition ran right into the fence. With a grunt, the Hydra almost instantly grabbed the Hybrid by the neck and pushed her to the ground effectively. Amber spat dirt from her mouth to the side, not bothering to make a move as Cara hurled onto her, punching upwards onto the girl's petite face, splitting her lip and causing her nose to bleed. Amber felt no pain in that moment, she let it happen, and again, Cara threw another punch, this time—to the audience's taste—at the girl's cheekbone, Amber did nothing in return, only heavy breathing escaped her lips.

"I don't remember you being this weak, _Little Red_." Cara spat. The name rolled of the Hydra's tongue, angering Amber.

Unexpectedly, the Hybrid spat blood from her torn lip at the Hyrda's face, earning a roar from the audience, Cara fell back in disgust, giving the Hybrid enough time to switch positions, now Amber was on top of Cara. Amber hesitated, but she threw in a punch, directly to Cara's jawline, just to the side of her chin, avoiding the lips, nose and eyes, Amber didn't want to hurt, it wasn't her purpose anymore. But, she wasn't going to let Cara, who had done something so awfully wrong in the past, win. Cara let out a chuckle, angering Amber only a little more. The Hybrid let out a deep exhales before sending her fist once again to Cara's nose. The Hydra instantly threw Amber off, kicking her legs up using all the Hydra's strength, the Hybrid was sent to the ground beside them, her head hitting the fence with such force that if the fence wasn't charmed by Witches, it would have been in splinters. In a matter of milliseconds, Cara was standing up, eyeing her opponent wickedly, Amber stumbled, but she pulled herself up, she _needed_ to speak with Luka. She wasn't going to let another innocent person die because of her. Amber stood now, facing Cara, pressing her back against the fence and launching off using all her willpower her fragile hand was at the Hyrda's neck, pressing her against the fence. Amber was stronger than Cara, it wasn't difficult to see that, but Amber had broken herself down, she didn't want her powers, so she refused to let them make her greater. Amber hadn't realized, but her nails had come out, piercing Cara's neck with the strangle. Cara's eyes turned Orange, and her leg was brought up between the Hybrid and Hydra. Swiftly, Cara's leg had kicked Amber's stomach, causing her to fly back, hitting the fence once again. Amber was bloodied and bruised, her healing wasn't slow, but it wasn't fast, she had fed the previous day, but it wasn't enough to make Amber healthy again. She had blood running down her nose, her mouth and the sides of her head. Whereas Cara only had blood running from her nose and neck.

Amber knew that she was losing, but she wasn't going to lose like that. Blood must have blood. Once again, Amber pushed off the fence, her target stood with her brows furrowed and ready.

But, Cara had a plan. She split in two, now two Cara's stood on either side of the Hybrid, the Hybrid which had crashed into the fence from this move.

"I said, _no powers_!" Amber coughed, her eyes shifting from her natural amber color to Green, skipping the Werewolf yellow. The Hybrid ignored the growls from the crowd; she felt her chest burn, where the pendant hung. The two Cara's laughed, and became one again, while Amber suddenly vanished.

Then, reappeared behind Cara. Effectively pushing her down onto the fence.

"Two can play that game." Amber's glowing eyes met Cara's widened ones. Amber pulled her hands away from the Hydra and stepped back, while Cara propelled forward, the Hybrid disappeared once again, reappearing further away. Cara's face bundled up, her orange eyes looking at the Hybrid with more than hatred. Thenceforward, Amber stood, using her powers, she made Cara cry out. Her blood was literally boiling, Amber's eyes turned a brighter shade of green as she heated Cara's system. Realizing what she was doing, she stepped back.

She was killing Cara, _and she liked it._

The Hybrid involuntarily fell to the ground, opposite Cara who was now heavily breathing, standing to attack Amber once more.

The Undinthrope stepped back, pressing herself further against the fence, preparing herself for the assault she knew she deserved. But, as Cara stepped closer, Amber involuntarily disappeared quickly, then reappeared in the same spot instantly. She cried out, falling to her knees coughing. Blood began to spill more violently out of her nose, and the coughs became louder, blood fell onto the ground from her mouth and nose. Cara opened her mouth in shock, and stood still, not knowing what to do or how to react.

Amber brought her bloodied hand to her neck and held the pendant helplessly as it burned her palm. Her vision became blurry, and the sounds surrounding her became louder as her previously switched-off Undine hearing turned on. She heard Luka shout her name, Cara's beating heart, even Scott and Stiles yelling from Malia's phone, but, the sounds became warped and she collapsed off her knees and onto the dirt ground.

" _Hey—Hey, Amber listen to my voice—Stay with me—Cara what did you do_?"

" _I didn't do anything! It's her powers, Luka, she's too weak for her own powers_ —"

* * *

End of C9

* * *

 **I know, a very short chapter, but the next will be full of dialogue and such, so, it's worth it. Also, thanks for the feedback my lovelies! Here's just a few shoutouts!**

Esawa3399 : Thankyou love! I did used to watch it, my sister is a huge fan so I catch onto things :-)

M: Thankyou so much! I'm glad you like it! Lots of love x

 **Now, what do you think Cara did to make Amber hate her so much?**

 _Please review! I'd love to hear your theories._

 _-E_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sorry for the delay, exams are sucking every bit of creativity out of me._**

 ** _Enjoy this chapter, thankyou so much for your feedback!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10_**

* * *

 _For a moment, everything was spinning. Amber tried to close her eyes, or stop her screaming, but she couldn't. When her vision finally focused, two people stood before her, surrounding them a place that Amber knew too well. The place she was born and her mother died. The woman before her was short and slightly curvy, her skin pale, her eyes green and her eyebrows prominent, she was beautiful. The man was taller, his light brown hair and striking blue eyes fell onto Amber. They were her parents. Amber looked at her mother more closely; she wore a white dress, covered in blood. The Hybrid's heart started to race, everything was blurred again for only a moment, and then when it focused, her father's suit was also covered in red. Amber looked down at her hands on instinct, and her slender pale hands were painted the same maroon colored liquid that her birth givers were covered with._

 _"You killed us." They said in unison._

Then, pain. Pain shot through Amber as she cried out, falling to the forest ground. The ground disappeared beneath her knees, her world turned dark; her eyes finally allowed her to close them, she felt her own heartbeat harshly against her chest, she stopped screaming. When she opened her eyes once again, she was in Luka's arms, whimpering. As soon as she could, she snapped out of it. She pulled herself back quickly, only to be held in place by Luka.

"Not so fast, I've never seen you this close to ending your own life before." His accent rolled off his tongue gracefully, there was no doubt that Luka was attractive, but Amber had moved on, she wasn't 13 anymore.

"Maybe sometime soon you'll actually see me die, we all want that, don't we?" Amber tried to stand up, an action that made Luka rush to help her.

"Amber, this isn't a joke. You need to watch yourself."  
"I need to talk to you, so if we could get up—" Amber stood up fully, bringing Luka with her, ignoring the crowd's eyes glued to her.

* * *

" _What the hell just happened?"_ Liam stood next to Scott and Stiles, who crowded a little too close to the phone that was FaceTiming Malia.

"She just starting bleeding, and not because of the girl punching her—"

" _It happened in the hospital, and in the woods. It's her powers, they—they get too much for her—they kind of—take control—and it's too much for her to handle_ —" Stiles tried to explain but kept fumbling his words.  
"She's talking to Luka now, is the mic still working?"  
 _"It's a little muted, we can only hear every couple of words."_ Scott said.  
"Better than nothing."

* * *

"So, if we are just going to ignore what happened to you in the Lumanch, then go ahead, say what you want to say." Luka sat opposite Amber in a booth; the tavern's chaos seemed to go on like nothing happened.

"I came to speak about the human boy." Amber had cleaned the blood off her face, now she sat with her arms crossed over the table, her amber eyes meeting his blue ones.  
"Stiles Stilinksi—an odd name—I bet you know his real one, you do get all the information don't you—" Luka's menacing voice made Amber press her arms further into her chest.

"He isn't worth the money, he's 147 pounds of feeble blood and bones, nothing is special about him."

"I'm not getting paid in money." Luka said simply, Amber widened her eyes and uncrossed her arms.

"What do you mean?"  
"If I kill the boy, I go free, cleared from all my debts from past—" He tried to find a word, "—customers— The patron said he knows where I can find my mother."

"Luka, you know your mother is—"

" _She's not dead!"_ He raised his voice, making Amber jump, "She isn't dead." He reassured softly.  
"You don't know that." She whispered, hoping to calm the boy.  
"Just like how you don't know your Dad isn't dead." Luka muttered, Amber felt her heart jump, she opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't dare to retort. "Now, about the boy." Luka changed the topic quickly.

"I know you want to know where your mother is, but there are different ways of finding her, you don't have to do it like this."

"Why didn't you kill him? Why are you suddenly innocent? What happened to the merciless Little Red, the cold-blooded killer with all the secrets?" Luka smirked, making Amber press her back into the seat, unable to reply. "Amber, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, we've been through too much together."  
"Don't kill Stiles then."  
"You said it yourself, he's weak, feeble, what difference will it make if he dies?"  
"You are so blind Luka; he is smart, and loyal, he's in a freaking True Alpha's Pack for goodness sake. Also, he's the Sheriff's son, do you really think the Sheriff wouldn't stop at nothing to make sure the killer is found?" Amber paused, "You're a messy assassin, you leave tracks, maybe not tracks that human police forces can find, but if the Supernatural look, they'll find you, Stiles has Derek Hale backing him, he has Scott McCall, the Martin girl who's a Banshee, a freaking Werecayote as an ex-girlfriend too, and he has me."  
Then, Luka laughed. "He doesn't have you, Amber. Do you think they trust you, really? They'll probably kill you as soon as you persuade me not to kill him."

"If that's the case, then it's fine with me. I've had my run, I've got no money, no home, no job, there's nothing left for me to do other than make things right."

Luka brought a hand to the back of his neck, something he always did when he was unsure of something, "So, if I promise not to kill the kid, what do I get out of it?"  
"I'll help you find your mother, I know people, and I know how to track someone. I'll start looking when the Silence is gone. I promise. Don't trust your benefactor." Amber looked Luka dead in the eye, they trusted each other, no matter how far apart they've grown, they still are the same two fragile children. Amber furrowed her brows, "Do you know who the client is?"

"He's street-name is the Ghost, but that's all I know. He's hired before, mainly to kill supernatural threats, do you remember a few months back there was a massive Dead Pool out?"  
"The one all the Orphans were raving about? Scott McCall and his Pack was on that, I found it while researching."

"Yes, well mister Ghost man paid amateur assassins barely any money to take out people on that list, not telling them about the multi-million bounty, so he'd get the payment without doing any of the dirty work."

"Your benefactor is a dick." Amber muttered.

"Yeah well he didn't get any money from it anyway, the Dead Pool was taken down before any of his assassins could take any of 'em out."

"Enough about your benefactor, Stiles isn't going to die. What did Ghost say would happen if you don't follow through with the commission?"

"He didn't say he would kill me."

"Even if he tries, he won't do a very good job of making sure you're dead. I mean, look at me—" She gestured to herself, her bruised knuckles moving so she was now pointing up and down at her body, "Still alive and kickin'," She chuckled but her face turned serious suddenly, "I swear if you bring any harm to Stiles or his friends, I wont hesitate to kill you."

Luka nodded, a slight smirk still on his face, "It's been about a year since I've seen you, what do you know about the Silence?"  
"Probably the same as you, they're a religious group, making the inhuman human."

"I'll tell Cara and the others about the agreement, I can't promise they'll fight with us against the Silence—"  
"So you'll fight with me? You'll help protect the Supernatural?"

"We are one of them aren't we? Once they find out who and what you are, they'll take you before they take anyone else. You're what everyone wants; besides, I need to make sure you'll go through with the promise you made." Luka smiled.

"We have an agreement, yes?" Amber held out her hand.

"No killing the human, fight the Silence, find my mother." Luka nodded, smiling, shaking her hand. Amber tilted the sides of her lips upwards once quickly, then clasped her own hands together.

"Oh and one more—"

"You and your friend need a ride home." Luka sneered, pointing his slender fingers towards a girl standing near the bar, who looked directly at the two, but suddenly widened her eyes once she realized the duo were staring at her, her mouth opening slightly.

"How did you know?"

"She's been staring at us the entire time, and when you basically bled out in the ring, she was the only one in the audience beside myself who actually cared."  
"She only cares for me because I'm here to persuade one of the most stubborn Supernatural creatures to not kill her ex-Boyfriend." Amber explained, still eyeing Malia.

"I don't suppose you realize that you also have a microphone planted onto you?" Luka's blue eyes stared at the green shirt Amber wore, behind her long hair was a tiny metallic object, which Amber quickly snatched off the fabric, and with a pinch, it was in pieces.

* * *

The three boys shrieked as the audio from Stiles' phone became ear-piercing, especially to the two teenage werewolves.

"She broke the freaking microphone!" Stiles threw his arms around, "Danny is gonna kill us."  
"But you know who isn't gonna kill us, Luka. You're officially off the hit list." Scott said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"How many people do you think she's killed?" Liam asked, curious as always.

"Whatever the number is, add one to it, because next time I see her I'll pay to have you killed, kiddo—"

"Stiles—they're getting into Luka's car—" Scott turned the volume up on the device; they were now only relying on the built-in microphone in Malia's phone.

* * *

"So, this is Maria?" Luka asked from the front seat of the a-little-too fancy black car.

" _Malia_." The Werecayote growled, sliding further left from Amber, who sat herself down in the right side of the back.

"The human's girlfriend?" The blonde questioned, beginning to drive.

"Ex-Girlfriend, damn it Luka you need to learn how to research, how do you even manage to get any kills?" Amber scoffed, looking at Luka's reflection in the rearview mirror.

"I'm good with my hands." The blonde said, winking at the Hybrid, "Where to?"

"Stilinksi's house, I'm sure you know where that is." Amber replied.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"I don't like him—at all—not one bit." Stiles ranted, pacing around his room, he had hung up the FaceTime call since the car trip consisted of complete silence.

"Now is that because he wanted to kill you, or because he wants to get in the girl who also wanted to kill you's pants—" Liam asked, his voice menacing and juvenile.

"First of all, she didn't want to kill me—Secondly, why would I care if he's flirting with her—Thirdly, I don't have a third—" Stiles' rambling caused the Beta to laugh.

"Dude, I was only joking." Theo smiled, making Stiles roll his eyes dramatically.

"They're here." Scott and Liam said in unison— _Wolfy hearing—_ Stiles thought, rolling his eyes in the lowest key possible.

The boys rushed down stairs, Stiles first, and the lanky boy hoisted the door open, before their three visitors could even reach the porch.

"Someone's excited to see you." Luka murmured, the two girls on his side.  
"No, he's just eager to know what the hell is going to happen in the next few months." Malia said almost too blandly from Luka's left.  
"I wasn't talking to you." Luka turned to the girl on his right, with long dark blonde hair, who just simply kept walking forward, ignoring her old friend's comment.

They reached the door finally, already being pulled inside. Luka helped himself to an apple from the fruit bowl on the living room table, and threw himself on Stiles' couch.  
"Alright—uh—just make yourself at home—that's fine." Stiles commented, gesturing to the blonde boy.

"So, what's the plan?" Scott asked, watching Amber stand awkwardly at the doorway when everyone spread himself or herself out.

"Uh—first—introductions—" Amber coughed, "Introductions are good."

"Jesus, Amber—you've grown at least ten times more awkward since I last saw you, what happened to that confidant façade you put on at the Grill?" Luka bit into his apple after his question, which Amber deemed rhetorical.

"This is Luka, he's not going to hurt any of you—" Luka looked up from his apple, winking at Stiles, making the boy squirm, "—Like I've said, he's a Golem, he has enhanced hearing, strength, awareness, everything you—" Amber looked at Liam, Malia and Scott, "—have, but he can paralyze you by just looking at you, or by secreting a neurotoxin from his mouth—oh, and he can turn himself into a Crow."

"So, werewolf-kanima-bird-thing, awesome." Liam looked at Luka in awe, earning a glare from Malia and Stiles.

"Uh, he's—fundamentally—like me, Orphan turned rogue, kills for a living, stubborn, socially inept, he was raised by a pair of English assassins so he has an accent that is quite deceptive, is there anything else you want to add?" Amber looked at her old friend.

"I'm great in bed." Luka winked once more, this time at Malia, who turned away in disgust.

"What we're going to do is track down as many people as we can with this tattoo in Beacon Hills, when we find them, I'll organize somewhere for them to stay, but it's not like they can't protect themselves. We need to tell them everything we know—"

"We don't know anything, Little Red—"

"They just need to know they're on a hit list, if the Silence gets to them, it's likely they'll be killed right away, but the potential of being turned human is even more dangerous. Imagine a Vampire who has lived for hundreds of years, if they become human, all those years will catch up to them, they'll be dead within a day, their insides will turn to dust and it will be the most painful death anyone could experience."

"Where do we start?" Scott questioned.  
"Luka will ask around for signs of Silence activity, for the time being we'll just stay safe. I need to keep and eye on Malia, Lydia, and Kira too. Like I've said, the rarest species are hit first."

"If you're looking out for everyone else, who's going to look out for you?" Stiles asked.  
"I'll be fine, you all come first." Amber nodded to herself, smiling softly; her lip was healing, but it was bruised and cracked.

"Well, this was fun, but I now have work to do and a pissed off Cara who I was supposed to take home from the tavern to deal with." Luka literally jumped up from the couch, and waltzed to the door, meeting Amber face to face.  
"Oh, but you have so much to live for." Amber sneered, her lips pulling outward into a mischievous smile, she couldn't help it, this boy was her best and only friend when she was young.

"I'll convince Cara to back off until this is all over, Katerina and Isaac could be willing to help, Kat has a bad feeling about your near future by the way, Amber, try not to get yourself killed anytime soon."

"I'm not promising anything—besides the safety of others—" Amber clumsily answered, stumbling out of the doorway, making Luka chuckle.

"I'll give Owl a call about your powers, see if he has any news about the cur—" After the last word, Amber hissed before he could finish the word. Amber didn't want anyone to know what she was searching for. She felt everyone's eyes on her and Luka; the Hybrid instantly wanted the Golem to leave. Luka noticed the change in Amber's eyes, and assumed what she thought. He nodded understanding her, and walked himself outside and into his car. Amber exhaled, as the mood in the room changed with his absence.

"He's not dangerous at all." Liam said, sarcastically.

"I'm going to go, promised Lydia I'd meet her with Parrish." _Jordan Parrish, Hellhound—_ Amber thought, she wondered if he knew what he was. Maybe that was why they were meeting with the Deputy, but she'd keep to herself for now. If they needed Amber's help, then they would ask, the Hybrid thought she was unwanted, she were only to speak unless spoken to. The dirty-blonde stood quietly while Stiles and Malia awkwardly waved to each other, Malia then walked past Amber and out the door, not even looking at the Hybrid.

"Then, there were four." Liam narrated, staring at the ground.

"Amber, do you need a ride?" Scott offered.

"No—no, I'm fine, the motel I'm staying at is a walking distance." Amber fake smiled.

"Are you sure?" Scott furrowed his brows, the Hybrid nodded, "Alright, well we're off."

"So am I—" Amber quickly said, not wanting to be left alone with Stiles, a boy that was probably afraid of her. Stiles looked puzzled at the pace she walked further into the doorway, "I'll—see you guys at school."

"Bye." Stiles simply said, watching the dirty blonde rush outside and out of his view.

* * *

Stiles sat at his desk, attempting to gather as much information as possible about the Silence. He dragged at his face in annoyance; there was not one bit of transcript about the 'religious group'. His irritation was disturbed when his father knocked on his door.

"Son—" The Sheriff stepped inside the messy room, Stiles scratched at the back of his neck nervously, his father looked troubled, almost annoyed, "Do you want to tell me why there is a crying girl on our porch?"

"Who?" Stiles eyes widened, he didn't know how to handle a crying girl a lot of the time.

"She looks rather familiar, I can't put a name to the face—"  
"Kira, Lydia or Malia? Jesus, Dad, your memory is becoming terrible."

"None of the above, light brunette, didn't see her whole face, very distinct eyes and brows, 17 years, about this tall—" Stiles' father raised his hand to his shoulder,

"Enough—enough, I think I know who it is." Stiles stood up suddenly, running out the door and down the stairs to the front door. A girl sat on the steps leading to the porch, wearing the same clothing as a before, in almost the same condition, but this time with her face hiding behind her hand and tears streaming down her face.

"Amber?"

* * *

 **End of C.10**

* * *

 **Questions, suggestions, theories? Please do review! Every review restores my motivation, which means quicker updates.**

 **Spoiler:** Prepare for the first **real Stamber** fluff in the next chapter.

Also do check out my new Stiles/OC fic, Beneath the Surface. (Suspected murderer, mental patient, outcast, her life had never been easy. One particular night, Stiles and Scott saved a girl from drowning. Rumours spread that she jumped, whispers said she was pushed, but, the truth is that she was pulled. What exactly happened to Clara? Stiles/OC Rating may change.)

 **So, I'll leave you with that,**

 **Have a lovely day!**

-thefaeriehuntress


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry. I have no excuse, but I am not giving up on this story.

I promise.

There will be more to come _soon,_ please hold tight.

Don't hate me too much.

x


End file.
